Take Control
by bloodiedangle
Summary: AU After getting a concussion, Allen ends up in front of a certain, antisocial bastard's apartment building. Who will he go to when Cross kicks him out of his own home? KanAre.
1. Chapter 1

Holy crap, a story that I actually wanted to write! —gasp— I haven't in forever! Well yeah, with all the meme stuff…

And I think I'm putting Complicated on hiatus until I finish a few chapters of this.

Description:

After getting a concussion, Allen ends up in front of a certain antisocial bastard's apartment building. But what happens when he gets kicked out of his own home?

Definitely KanAre: D

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray-man. (Obviously)

Concussion.

Allen sighed as he stepped out of the doors of his current place of employment; The Geonome Diner. Yeah, weird name, right? Don't ask Allen; it was named after the owner's friend or something. Well, another Friday night wasted. The worst part? It was the first night of his two week vacation, which, might he add, everyone had gone out celebrating on. Well, everyone but him. Allen always worked Fridays. Tuesdays, Wednesdays and the occasional Sunday. And now, now he regretted not requesting more hours. He had free time. Way too much. And free time meant more time than necessary with Cross. Allen flinched.

Once again, Allen sighed as he turned onto Main Street only to begin his walk home. This was just regular routine, after all. Allen could walk home with his eyes closed if he wanted, that's how long he'd been working at the diner.

He stopped at the end of a block, waiting at the stop sign so that the 'walk' icon came onto the small box on the other side of the street that let pedestrians know when to walk, and when they would probably get hit by a car. It was white; meaning he could walk. He took a step, then three more into the street. Only then did he hear the hum of an engine, and that he was directly in the rather expensive car's headlights, horn blaring.

"Oh, shit!" He cursed, trying to jump out of the cars way only to stumble over his own feet, conveniently falling half against the curb. Even with his failure of an attempt to of dodging the speeding car, the right side of his head, right behind his ear, got clipped against the rearview mirror, violently throwing Allen backwards and onto the sidewalk he so desperately tried to get to not a moment before. He let out a deafening cry, knowing no one would hear him, or even bother to help him, as he grabbed the side of his head.

"What the fuck?!" Allen screamed, long after the car had passed. He cursed his luck for nobody being on the usually busy street as he began to stand, nausea flooding his head as he finally managed to become somewhat erect. His apartment was close, he began stumbling, holding his head all the while. Two blocks. A turn. Three blocks. One more turn, and he'd be there; right in the parking lot where people he knew would be, people that would help him. As he blindly stumbled, he realized he'd taken a wrong turn in his disoriented state. "Hn, I shoulda jus' walked home wit' Lenalee..." He mumbled before putting his left hand over his mouth.

Apparently he had the slightest bit of luck, or maybe it was karma, because there was a garbage can next to him that he promptly bent over, spilling his lunch, and choking after doing so. When he was finally done, he pulled away, only then realizing the bloody handprint on the rim of the trash can that just so happened to be his. He groaned, gently pressing the fingertips of his clean hand to swelling side of his head. Once the fingers brushed the bump, a new wave of nausea crashed over him, causing him to lose his balance, falling to the sidewalk again, scraping the palm of his left hand on its rough surface.

Allen was dizzy. He wouldn't be able to stand up, let alone make it home. Even if he had his phone… it wasn't as if Cross would come to pick him up. So why did he even regret not bringing it? Would Lenalee have risked sneaking back into her house after she'd spent so much time plotting her escape from her brother, to come pick him up? She was at a party. She wouldn't even hear it ring anyway. And Miranda would've been busy working at the diner. He hated burdening people after all. Maybe a nice cop could conveniently come by and offer a ride? Allen almost laughed the stupidity behind that logic. Or maybe he would be put out of his miserable life and just die on the spot. Ah, that didn't sound like that bad a plan. Especially since he was already bleeding and half numb, save for the bump on his head.

Giving it one last try, he groaned, attempting to stand he nearly screamed, pain ripping through his head as he desperately clung to the bloodied rim of the garbage can, using it as his only support.

"Ahh! Ung!" Fuck. It hurt. He took a dizzying step forward, attempting to steady himself on the nearby fence before falling back onto his knees. Well that was that. Cop, dead, kidnapped, or if the world could show him just a bit of pity, someone that wasn't mentally ill to come by and take him in. He grabbed the link fence one last time, bringing himself to a standing position again before falling, once more, face first against the sidewalk. Allen blacked out.

-

"Yuu-chan, what're you doing over break? We could all drive down to the beach…" Lavi yammered from his spot in the driver's seat as Kanda rubbed his temples.

"Che, why the hell would I want to go to the beach with you and your retarded girlfriend? And to the beach of all places? Tch, you're stupider than I thought. We've got two papers to write, and I have no time to waste with you and that bimbo. And stop calling me that." Kanda said as he continued to stare out the passenger window. He didn't feel like putting up with this.

"Aww, I'm hurt, Yuu-chan!" Lavi pouted, keeping his eye on the road. "You're already done with all the research for both of the papers anyway. How the hell do you do that?"

"How the hell do you drive with one eye?"

Lavi smirked, "Practice. Besides, I'm used to it now. It's only been, what, seven years? But really, you have your outlines, bibliography and half of it typed in, like, three and a half hours! I just picked my topic and you're done!"

"Che, shut up and drive."

"Shut up and drive, drive, drive! Shut up and drive─!"

"Stop fucking singing!" Kanda growled, irritated by the redhead as always.

"I'm sorry, Yuu! I couldn't resist! I thought that you would've known the song just this once!"

"That's a song? What the hell are people thinking when they write music?"

"Dunno, what do you listen to that's so much better?"

"Che. Stop the car."

"Why? I'll drive you up the driveway."

"Not a big difference. Still have to go up all those stairs." He grumbled, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Is Yuu complaining?!"

"No, I just need to get the mail. Stop the fucking car, Usagi." Lavi shrugged and pulled over long enough for his friend to get out and give him a quick 'Bye, Yuu!', and get yelled at for it.

Kanda rolled his eyes at the idiot as he pulled away, insane grin plastered on his face and one hand out the window in a gesture of 'call me'. He sighed, beginning his short walk home. He scowled once he saw what must have been a drunken old man outside his apartment complex. What the fuck was a drunk doing there? And of course it was his building.

"Hey," He stubbed the old man in the side with his shoe. "Get the fuck out of here before I call the landlady." It was a reasonable threat, considering she was worse than Kanda at times. And add the broom to the picture; it would make a grown man cringe. But the old man didn't reply; didn't even flinch for that matter. "Go be drunk somewhere else, ya' damn old drunk." He bit out, rolling the old man over with his foot. "The fuck?" The _kid_, fuck, _a_ kid, looked fucking albino. Or maybe he was just pale from all the blood seeping out of his head. His hair was the color of snow to match his pale complexion. Fuck, what if he was one of those—what'd they call them? — body… something. That hair wasn't natural. He must've dyed it.

But back to the matter at hand: What the fuck was he supposed to do? Leave him there? Take him inside? He couldn't call the hospital; what if the kid didn't have insurance? Kanda wasn't about to pay for a bill that could easily come to a thousand dollars. Would Lavi take him for the night?

"Hey." He crouched down beside the limp form of the boy, checking his pulse and looking at the bloody lump. Well, he had to have gotten a concussion from the size of the gash, Kanda was sure of at least that. "You obviously don't know me," he spoke, just in case the kid could hear him, "But I'll take care of the gash on your head. Don't you dare think that I fucking care. There are laws saying that I don't have to help you. So you better not press fucking charges or I'll reopen this gash in your head, got it?" What the fuck did he just say? No. He wasn't about to baby-sit a kid with a concussion. Fuck. It was too late now.

"You're not supposed to sleep when you have a concussion, idiot. So wake the hell up." He gently nudged the white haired boy's shoulder, careful not to make his head bob to the side and connect with the fence. He growled when the kid didn't answer, knowing he would have to drag him up the stairs. He grabbed him by the elbow and slung him over his shoulder. Not too heavy, pretty light actually.

Kanda passed the mailbox, unlocking the main entry way to the building and letting himself in. He mumbled curses under his breath for the lack of an elevator. I mean really, an apartment building that was seven stories should have a fucking elevator. This was going to be one of the worst times climbing them; second only to when he moved in.

He began climbing the seemingly treacherous stairs; careful so that the boy's head didn't roll around on his shoulder too much. On the second floor, he ran into that damn girl.

"Kanda, is that you? Whoa! What happened to him?" Kayla? What was her name? Kate? It was fucking Lavi's girlfriend, how could he have forgot her name when Lavi talked about her every time they saw each other? The usual jeans were switched for short shorts that looked like boy shorts, and the shirt was switched out for a formfitting tank top that highlighted her cleavage. Kanda almost choked. Fucking Lavi and the trash he always picked.

Her eyes widened at the display, she probably thought Kanda had beaten him up or something equally as horrible. But no—

"Is that your lover? Ahah. I win the bet!" She smirked, Kanda rolled his eyes.

—She thought he was gay. Of course, but a bet?

"What bet?" He nearly snapped at the half naked girl in her doorway.

"You don't know? Ohh, oops. Forget I said anything!" She said in her usual ditzy voice as she frantically waved her arms in front of her chest. "Make you a deal," She smirked, "I won't tell him that you like guys if you don't kill him for the bet. Deal?" It was accompanied by her usual idiotic smile that could only match someone like Lavi's. Fucking soul mates.

"Che. There's no fucking deal. I don't care either way." He scowled at her. "I found the kid outside bleeding. You wanna take care of him instead?" He asked sarcastically, half praying she'd say yes.

"No! No! No freaking way! I can't stand blood! Not even my own." She frowned. "Just go… take care of him, hmm? I won't tell Lavi, you'd just kill him in the end anyway, right?" Kanda rolled his eyes and didn't bother answering her, but instead began walking up the last flight of stairs. "Hey, Kanda!" She yelled far too loudly for ten o' clock at night. "If you need any lube, feel free to ask!" To which she winked and gave him a thumbs up before retreating into her room before he could drop the kid and try to kill her.

Fucking Lavi. If he hadn't somehow met her at University— how the fuck did a girl like that get in anyway? —he wouldn't have ever had to know she had even existed. Dense morons. Lavi had a thing for them. Kanda was so used to it that it hadn't even bothered him until he found out she lived downstairs from him.

When he finally arrived at his door, he had to decide whether to set the kid on the ground or to risk shifting him and letting his head knock into his shoulder in order to get the key out of his pocket. Carefully balancing the kid, he tilted him far enough away from himself to hastily grab the key from his too tight jeans. He really needed new ones, when he bought these a few months back he really hadn't been expecting girls to ogle his ass so frequently. When Lavi had found out, he'd laughed and called him 'a lucky man'. Whatever the hell that meant. He didn't need anyone.

When the door swung open, he dragged the kid in after him and through the small hallway into his living room. He would've set him down on the couch, but he really didn't want his blood on it. Or even a towel. Giving into the soreness of his shoulder, he set him down lightly on the couch before retreating to the bathroom for rubbing alcohol and gauze.

Upon closer inspection, he figured out that the kid had it worse than he thought. Besides the head injury, he had cuts all along his face and a black eye slowly forming. His palms were scratched up and coated in a thin layer of his own— Kanda assumed —blood. He coated a piece of gauze in alcohol and gently rubbed it along the kid's cheek; cleaning the newly formed cuts. Once he was done with his face, Kanda hesitated. What if he woke up in the middle of it? He'd imagined it must hurt enough as it was, but putting alcohol on it would make it worse. He frowned, crossing his arms and stepping back and walking to his kitchen to grab a paper towel and wetting it enough to clean the blood off of the kid's palms and head.

He brushed the white hair out of the way and as gently as possible, ran the soaked towel over it. The kid groaned, rolling his head the other way. Kanda repeated until the wound was finally somewhat clean. Bringing the gauze to his head, he gently ran it over the bump, only to have the injured boy jump and give a small yelp. Well, he still wasn't awake. That was a plus, right?

He frowned at the fact that his head was still bleeding. He couldn't exactly put a band aid over his hear; it wouldn't stick. He walked into the bathroom and pulled the towel all the way at the bottom of the small pile out. It was older than the rest, and he honestly didn't care if it got ruined.

He set it up over the pillow on the couch and lowered the kid to it. When he woke up, he would take him to his doctor if he needed it. But that was it, he'd already done enough and anything more would completely ruin his reputation, not to mention Lavi wouldn't let him live it down.

Sighing, he stood up in front of the stranger, prodding his jean pocket for the outline of a wallet. He got lucky that it was actually in the front, rather than the back. And the pants were loose, making it easy to stick a finger into them and slide it out. He opened it and saw a license.

_Allen Walker._

_Sex: Male_

_Age: 20_

_DOB: December 25_

_Eye Color: Silver_

_Hair Color: White_

_Address: N/A_

_Organ Donor_

So his hair was natural, huh? Weird. Christmas birthday? Double weird. Creepy, actually. There wasn't much else in the wallet. There was two twenties and a fifty along with a few coins and a credit card. There wasn't any contact information? Was this kid a hobo at twenty? No, he had money.

Kanda groaned, setting the wallet on the coffee table directly in front of the couch. Deciding he'd done enough, he walked to the other side of the living room and down the small hallway to the bathroom to wash his hands and teeth before going to his room and changing into pajamas. Just in case the kid really was a psycho or something, he locked his door, knowing it wouldn't do much if he was determined.

He silently slipped underneath the covers and quickly fell asleep despite the situation. After all, he was finally on vacation.

-

When Allen woke up, he couldn't see anything. Everything was black and he panicked. Had he really died? Oh God, no. He hadn't been serious! The second thing he noticed was the searing pain that seemed to split his head in two. Right, he got hit by a car… sort of. After what seemed like forever, he figured out that his eyelids were closed. Ah, there was the solution.

The second he opened it, he regretted it, because fuck, it hurt. And Allen wasn't one to curse.

There wasn't much light coming into the room, but it was enough to make everything dizzying. Groaning, he gently sat up, regretting that, too, as the pain shot down his neck and to the rest of his body. Everything ached. Taking some time, he stood, immediately falling forward, knees knocking against the glass table in front of him. He let out a surprised yelp, not having previously seen it because he was squinting, desperately try to filter out some of the light and get the pain to a minimum.

When he finally looked down, he noticed his wallet. He scooped it up and opened it. Wait… where the hell was he? The familiar feeling of panic rushed through him, intensifying the already horrible pain circulating around his body. Deciding better than to remain standing, he let himself fall backwards onto the couch that was strangely comfortable.

Then the noise started, not aiding his headache at all. Someone was in the shower. More specifically; someone was turning off the water and getting _out _of the shower. Even that small amount of sound seemed a thousand times louder than usual. But he panicked anyway. Should he pretend to still be asleep? Should he say thanks and try to leave? Before he could come to a conclusion of any sort; a dark haired man came out of the bathroom, hair still wet and clinging to his bare chest.

He turned to Allen.

"Oi, you're awake. You want some pills?" Allen kept staring. "Painkillers. Ya' know, for your fucking concussion. Don't tell me you're retarded." He said, running a hand through his knotless hair.

Allen snapped out of it. "Yeah, um, thanks. Medicine would be, um, nice, thanks. Did-did you take me here? I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get hit…" The man was standing in front of him with two pills and a bottle of water, making it obvious he hadn't been listening. Or not…

"What the fuck do you mean 'hit'?" He growled, standing fully straight, towering over Allen's spot on the couch.

Allen took the pills, nodding his thanks before opening the bottle and swallowing them. He tried to avert his gaze from the bare-chested man, for fear of blushing, or staring. Which, or course, horrified him.

"I-I um, I, don't really… know. My head…ngh… really hurts and I really don't wanna think."

"I fucking dragged you here. You can answer a simple question." He deadpanned, continuing the glare that could kill.

"A car. I got hit, um, with… the…" He trailed off, hoping it was enough.

"Fucking Moyashi gets hit by a car." He scoffed, angering Allen.

"N-No… it wasn't a car. It was the, um, mirror," He gripped the side of his head. "It ran a light and was speeding," He groaned. "I was at a crosswalk and it was supposed to stop."

"Tch. Yeah right. You probably just got his because the driver didn't see you." He walked over to his fridge, pulling out eggs and butter.

"Really! I remember that much, I know. I fell on the sidewalk trying to walk home! It wasn't my fault! And that jerk didn't even stop to ask if I was alright!" He whispered, more to himself than the man who had just disappeared down the hall, reappearing with a shirt that he was busy pulling over his head; the wet strands of his hair staining his shirt with water.

"Can you go home? I'm not going to drive you. I've fucking did enough for you already." He growled, adding a cube of butter to a frying pan and turning the stove on.

"Uh, yes. I think I can. What's your name?" He asked timidly.

"Kanda, and if you say 'thanks' I'll kick your ass. It wasn't something I did 'out of the kindness of my heart', that's the bullshit somebody else would play." He pulled a spatula out of a drawer, and a plate from a cabinet.

"Um, well then, Kanda, if there's anything I could do to make it up to you, let me know. I work at the Geonome diner, ya' know, right down Main Street, so if you um, ever just want some food or anything, just—!"

"Don't fucking be so polite, Moyashi. You don't owe me anything. Try and apologize one more time and I'll reopen that," He gestured to the swollen side of Allen's head.

"Oh, um, yes. Ok, well I'll be leaving now. Wait! What's a 'Moyashi'?"

"You. You're small and a Moyashi. Bean sprout."

"Well that's rude! It's Allen!"

"Yeah, whatever. Just go.

"Hope to see you again." He slipped the wallet into his pocket again and opened the front door just in time for the eggs to meet the pan and begin frying.

He walked down three flights of stairs and finally came to a door leading to outside. The second he stepped out, he could feel the sun's intensified rays shining right into his eyes, making his head ache more.

Walking as quickly as he could without causing his head to ache more than necessary, he made his way to his shared apartment.

He definitely wasn't expecting this.

"ALLEN, you brat! Where the fuck were you last night?!" Oh, yes. Cross was royally pissed because he hadn't come home. Since when did he care? Allen almost laughed, would've except it sent a jolt of pain down his neck.

"Master, I was, uh, I got a concussion." He looked to the floor, ashamed of having to admit for the second time that he'd been hurt in such an undignified way.

"Yeah, sure. A concussion, what the hell did you do to _get _this 'concussion'?"

"I… um… got clipped by a car…?" He whispered.

"'Clipped'? You don't exactly get 'clipped' by cars."

"It sped by a crossing zone on a red light." Why couldn't Cross just be happy that he was alive? Right, he was _Cross_.

"That's not the point. You didn't come home. Or even fricken' call. Ya' screwed yourself, baka. Get out." Allen's heart stopped. _Get out? _Hah! That was almost funny! _He _was the one that paid the rent _and_ bills. And Cross was throwing _him_ out? That was a riot! Except, it wasn't. He had nowhere to go. Lenalee couldn't let him stay there; her brother would murder him for reasons that were only in his head, and the diner wouldn't let him live in the back.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Get. Out. Go live with a friend or something." He mumbled, waving a hand dismissively in his direction. And before he could protest, Cross had shoved him out the door, violently thrusting a duffel bag full of what seemed to be clothing at him. Allen stood, staring at the door for a good ten minutes before finally taking in what the man had seemed to be saying. Live. Somewhere. Else. There had to be an ulterior motive here; Cross couldn't make it two days without his paychecks. His eyes dampened slightly. But then he realized that it was better this way; that he would have money to put in the back to pay off his thousands of loans for college. He smiled, but it turned into a frown the second he stepped into the sunlight. Who was he going to live with? Crying on the inside, he walked back the way he had just come from less than half an hour ago. He arrived at the building, climbed the stairs and knocked on the door; putting on a façade of confidence, when on the inside, he was panicking.

The door opened.

"Why the hell are you back?" The man growled.

Allen bowed.

"Um, I just wanted to say that, um, I can cook and clean really well! And I'll pay rent! I will and um, I'll do all the chores! I don't care what it is! I can—!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Kanda, may I live with you?"

Concussion. End.

Yaay. One chapter done. I probably won't update for a while with school, but whatever.

Remember to go check out the meme. http://dgmkinkmeme(dot)livejournal(dot)com/791(dot)html

Take out the (dot)'s obviously and it that doesn't work, I'll post it on my profile.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry it took forever! T_T I had absolutely no excuse (only if filling things for the meme counts…) except being lazy. I really haven't been getting a lot of sleep, recently. So perhaps that's playing a big part of this? –Five and a half hours a night just isn't enough, when will I admit it?-

Notes: Thank you so much for the eleven reviews! I haven't gotten that many since the first chapter of Crossing Allen! And this obviously doesn't have a beta reader –Is too stupid to actually get one- sorry for mistakes. If there's one that's driving you absolutely insane –Or more- Feel free to let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man. If I did, Kanda would be spending a lot more time sleeping and shirtless. Or perhaps a mixture of the two. –Evil smirk-

Chapter 2.

Where Am I?

Kanda stared for a moment, unsure if he'd actually heard right. This brat couldn't possibly be serious… could he? This was supposed to be over. He'd been nice, and met his quota for the year. This pest was supposed to be gone! Not asking to live with him. If this is what it meant to be nice, then screw it! He wouldn't bother.

"Like I said, I could pay rent, clean, cook and do anything else you need. I work, so I wouldn't be home a lot…"

Unable to answer, Kanda continued to stare. Then:

"This isn't a charity, Moyashi. I let you stay for one night. That's it. It was only because I didn't want a dead body in front of my apartment."

Bowing again, Allen replied. "Yes, well. I won't trouble you at all. I promise. And it'll only be until I can find another place."

"Che." Kanda turned around and closed the door, leaving Allen by himself. Allen's heart sank, and he felt ready to cry. He'd finally thought he'd met somebody decent too! Willing the tears away, he stood his ground for another minute. The door opened again, revealing an agitated Kanda. Come to think of it, Allen had never seen him with an expression other than irritation.

"Here," he thrust his hand out, much like Cross had done twenty minutes ago. "He'll let you stay with him for the night." The older man dropped the paper before Allen could reach for it. He reached forward for it, and by the time he was balanced again, being much easier said than done thanks to that stupid care, the door was closed.

Well, it wasn't as if Allen expected a goodbye.

-

Back down in the lobby or the complex, Allen realized he didn't have his phone. Digging through his bag, he pulled out his wallet and a small fabric bag. Reaching in, he pulled out a thin bottle of pills and popped the cap off, letting two pills spill into his hands. Even though he'd just taken pain meds, he felt that his situation called for more. His head was aching and he was going to have to walk to the diner with his heavy bag.

Great, no water.

Sighing, he walked out the main door and onto the bright streets. Flinching as the sunlight met his eyes, he covered them with the back of his sleeve. When he reached a stoplight, he crossed much more cautiously than the night before.

When he finally arrived at the door, He was greeted by a shocked Lenalee.

"Lenalee, don't stare, please. I'm fine." He gave her a weak smile and walked back to the small room where they put their belongings while on shift.

"Allen Walker! Don't you tell me you're fine! You're bleeding out the side of your head!" She hissed, following him even though she was supposed to be the hostess.

"Really, I'm not. It's all dried up, I'm fine. Can I borrow your phone?"

"Why would you need a phone? Just go to hospital! I'm sure Miranda would cover for me, I could go with you. Allen, what happened?" Clearly she didn't care that there were already bandages covering the side of his head. Perhaps the gash had reopened?

"Er, can I tell you later?" He finally set his bag down on the floor.

"No! Something's up! I haven't seen that bag since we went on the cruise with school! All, please tell me!" Nonetheless, she got her phone out for him.

"I promise, Lenalee. I'll call you in an hour, alright? I'm really sorry, but could you give me a minute?" Biting her lip, the girl sent him a piteous and angered frown before leaving the room.

Glancing at the paper the man had given him, Allen was surprised. He'd expected to get a harbor house number or something, but it said 'Usagi' in rushed letters, a phone number underneath it. 'Usagi'? Someone named their child that?

Picking up the phone, he dialed the number, letting it ring before an excited voice picked up.

"Heeellllo?"

"Er, hi, I'm-"

"Oh, Moyashi-Chan, is that you? Yuu-Chan said you'd be calling!"

"Yes, um, is this 'Usagi'?" He asked carefully, easing the phone a good inch away from his ear because the other boy's voice simply made his head hurt more.

"Ahaha, is that what Yuu said? Name's Lavi. But yes, it's me." He laughed as he said it.

"Um, I'm sorry, but he said I could spend the night? Is that aright?"

"Nah, I'm sorry. If it was any other week. My grandfather's kinda outta town and he would kick my ass if he found out I had strangers in his house. Antiques, ya' know? And my apartments undergoing renovations or whatever, sorry."

For the second time, Allen's heart sank. He couldn't ask Lenalee…

"Buuutt, to make it up to you, I convinced Yuu to let you stay at his place. If only for a day."

"Who's that?" Allen sheepishly asked.

Another laugh, "You met him, Moyashi-Chan!" Oh. How could Allen have not been able to tell just by that stupid nickname? "It's Kanda!" The other yelled. "So head back there whenever you're ready. He's gonna help ya' out. K? But I must admit, he's probably going to have a few things for you to agree with before you can just stay. He wants you to go the hospital. Thas' I know, my friend. Well, gotta go. Good luck with Yuu-Chan!"

-

Once he was awkwardly sitting across from Kanda, Allen continued to stare at the floor as the man came out of his bedroom again. Kanda hadn't even showed him the room, he'd just snatched his bag and thrown it through a door.

"Ready?" he asked grumpily, not bothering to wait for a response before walking to the door and opening it.

Sitting in the car, completely silent, things had never been this awkward in all of Allen's twenty years.

"Um," He mumbled inaudibly. "I'm sorry. Thank you. Really." There was an equally inaudible 'che' from the drivers seat as they kept driving.

"You have health insurance, right? Don't expect me to fucking pay a penny."

"Ah, I do, but the clinic is free." He'd learned this as a result of working with Miranda. They were frequently in the clinic. So frequent in fact, that most of the doctors and nurses that worked that wing knew their names.

"Are you going to tell me why you can't go to your own damn house? You fricken' owe me that much."

"My guardian kicked me out for not coming home last night." Allen mumbled, going back to his melancholy mood. He needed to tell Lenalee, she was more worried than this stranger!

"For getting hit by a car, you got kicked out of your apartment?"

"Apparently," Allen sighed. "And I'm the one that pays all the bills, anyway. He'll ask me to come back, so don't worry. You can completely forget about me by the end of tomorrow."

"What makes you think it'll be so damn soon?" Kanda asked, not fully wanting to know. Rather, just wanting to hear the kid's voice. It did puzzle him, though, why he had an interest in the boy. No matter how small.

"Oh, he's pretty much a drunk. I pay all his bills the best I can. I won't be surprised if he finds where I am and sends them to me. Let's just say, that my paycheck is gone before it even touches my hands."

"Che." The car was silent the rest of the three minute drive, only interrupted by Kanda cursing at an old man for trying to cut him off at the entrance.

-

Laughing, Allen stepped out of exam room three.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?" Kanda asked, uncrossing his legs and putting the magazine he had been leafing through down, disgusted look disappearing slightly from his features.

"I have a concussion." He said, smiling at the other man as they began walking out to the other's car.

"Didn't we already fucking know that? This was a waste of time." Kanda growled, clicking the button to unlock the doors of his car.

Once inside, Allen let his head fall against the headrest, immediately regretting it because of the searing pain that shot down his neck, sending chills down his back and arms.

"Ow," He whispered, the man next to him finally switching the gears of the car to drive.

Another minute of silence, and Kanda finally asked: "Where's your apartment?"

Allen's head snapped around at that, sending another wave of pain through him. "What? It's not my apartment…"

"Fine. Then where's your old fucking apartment?" The man corrected, progressively becoming more and more irritated at the silver haired boy's antics.

"Off of Main Street. Take a left, then another." The car switched lanes and Allen found himself staring at a familiar street. "B-but where are we going? Why would you need to know?"

"You're so fucking stupid, shut up, Moyashi." A pause. "You have keys, right?"

"Then, we're going to break in? And it's Allen." He added the second sentence as an afterthought; he didn't like that name very much.

"It's your damn apartment, so no, we aren't."

"Oh, alright th- Kanda, turn!" He said and the other slammed the brake on, sending Allen flying forward. "Geez, Kanda, you coulda just turned at the other entrance…" He grimaced, grabbing at the bandaged side of his head.

"You're the one that told me to turn, damn Moyashi…" He mumbled, stubbornly looking away.

"You're so immature," Allen said before slamming the door and unlocking the door leading to the small foyer. Not stopping to wait for the other, he began climbing the stairs to his floor. Once on the landing, Allen heard the footsteps of the lower steps, signaling the other's presence. Deciding to wait so he could guide the man to the room, he began picking at the key, nervously.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Blushing, Allen looked up and began walking down the hall. Outside the door, he put the key in, tunred the knob, and nervously peered inside the living room of the small apartment.

"Cross? Are you here?" Nothing. No drunk slurs. Good. Beckoning the other to follow him inside, he locked the door behind himself, even though Cross wouldn't notice if it hadn't been locked, and began walking to his small room; Kanda still following.

"Fuck, Moyashi. What the hell did you do to your room?"

Allen gaped. It definitely hadn't been like this when he'd left.

"It's Allen! And you think I'd do this to my own room? I'm actually pretty neat… Cross probably pulled everything apart looking for the things he gave me…" Allen Cringed at that; he'd had things he didn't want the other to see. Not dirty things like other people his age, just sentimental things that the man could break with a single, careless touch.

"Che, just get whatever you need and go. I'm not staying here forever." Allen nodded and opened his closet -which was in perfect condition, go figure- and took out another gym bag. He grabbed his phone and charger, a few changes of clothes and his school things. After all, he didn't know how long he'd be gone.

"What the hell was that?" Kanda mumbled, making Allen stiffen and turn to face his closed door. Cross couldn't be home… could he?

Another thump.

"Quick! Get in the closet, Kanda!" The man simply blinked at him, and Allen had no choice but to push him into it. Closing the small, pull out door was hard from the inside, but with enough momentum, it would close itself. Which it did.

"What the fuck? Let me the hell out," An angry voice sounded from behind him, taking him out of the trance he'd been in.

"We can't. I think my master's home." He whispered, desperately praying the other could take a hint and just shut up, if only for a minute. There was another small thump, and Allen's back stiffened again, this time, arching slightly into the body warmth behind him. Come to think of it, he'd never been this close to anyone. Not even Cross.

His face dropped when he heard another distinct thump, this time of the door across from his own opening.

"Moyashi," Kanda whispered, face too close to Allen's ear. "Why the hell is he home? I thought he was a drunk." Allen turned to face the other as best he could, raising a finger to his lips to quiet the other down.

"He'll be gone in a minute. He's probably just looking for some cash." Allen knew the man occasionally saved part of the money Allen earned for emergencies. 'Emergencies', obviously being when Allen was kicked out and he had no money for booze.

Unconsciously leaning backwards against the taller boy, Allen sighed. Even if it was the most uncomfortable situation he'd been in for a while, something about it felt familiar… Like when he'd still lived with Mana and the man would let him curl up next to him in his bed. Somehow, this was just as comfortable.

"Oi," A deep, grumpy voice pulled him out of his memories, "What the hell?"

Allen's eyes widened as he finally looked down at how he'd been leaning against him: his butt was pressed against the other's hips and his whole back was flush against the other's chest. Blushing, he made to pull away only to be caught around the waist and pulled away from the closet door.

"Shh," The older male whispered, gesturing with his eyes to the outside of the closet where the noises hadn't ceased. Nodding, Allen turned back around, freeing himself from the tight grip of Kanda so he could rest the pads of his fingertips against the wood of the door. Listening intently, Allen distinctly heard the sound of the front door closing, then locking. Now there was silence, and Allen deemed in safe to retreat from the closet.

Walking to his own room's door, Allen placed his ear against it and listened for any sign of a human. There was no noise, and Allen walked back to where his bag lay and picked it up. He nodded to the man that began following him from the room.

"Sorry about that, Kanda. I was thinking about something and I guess I just…" Allen trailed off, not quite wanting to tell the man; he was tired of all the pity.

"You have a fucking concussion, whatever." He growled, unlocking the front door and stepping through it. Allen smiled and followed him, carefully locking the door behind himself once again and following the other man down the hall and stairs.

-

By the time the pair got back to Kanda's apartment, it had been eight-thirty. They had stopped for dinner against the Kanda's better judgment, and goddammit! That kid could eat! He'd run the bill up and they'd split it half, Kanda obviously being cheated.

Unlocking the door, he notices Allen fidgeting.

"Oi, Moyashi, why the hell are you so anxious? You've been in here before." He snorted, opening the door wide enough for Allen to follow after him.

"Uh, it's just that I'm really glad you let me stay. I'm sorry I'm an inconvenience, like I said; I'll find an apartment soon. And about my part of the rent…"

"Che, idiot, its fine, just pretend that you don't fricken' exist."

"Um, when should I do the cooking and cleaning? Should I do it when you're not home?" Allen asked, face brightening up instantly. After all, he'd always liked both of those chores.

"Whatever, I don't care. You don't even have to, I keep things pretty neat." And indeed he did, there wasn't a single fiber of dust or even a pair of misplaced shoes. "There really aren't any rules, but if your second guessing yourself on something, ask me. I'll kick your ass if you burn my apartment down."

"You can't burn a single apartment down, Kanda." Allen had replied before he could fully comprehend what it was he was saying. Needless to say, he regretted that, too.

"Moyashi, don't be a fucking smartass. I'm letting you stay here, so don't mock me or you'll be on your ass outside before you can even apologize." He threatened, a fist coming into a light fist.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that. I'm usually very polite. I'm exhausted; I think it's affecting my judgment." Allen laughed nervously, fingering the edge of the bandages that loosely hung over his bangs.

"You can't go to sleep. You have a concussion." Kanda deadpanned, absolutely no pity or mercy in his voice. Allen had to admit, it was a change. A good one, at that.

"Alright, then, goodnight, I guess?" He gave another smile at the grumpy man before flopping onto the couch and blinking any sign or tiredness away from his mind.

"Che." And the man walked down the hall, leaving an exhausted Allen to stay awake the whole night.

-

It was four-thirty in the morning when Allen heard a door open. Blinking away any trace of blurriness in his eyes, he gazed down the hallway to see a longhaired boy walking over to the other side of the couch in his pajamas.

"Couldn't sleep?" Allen asked innocently, tucking his knees closer to his chest as he continued to stare at the TV, an effort to will the sleep away.

"Che, I was just checking to see that a moron like you didn't fall asleep, yet." The boy was surprisingly more awake than Kanda had expected, the boy should have been asleep.

"Hmm," He hums, glancing at the TV as if it's more interesting than Kanda. "I've been watching infomercials all night. Did you know that they have this little device to get rid of a double chin by doing crunched with it? All you have to do is put it here," he pointed below his chin, "And do things like crunches… or something. It seemed a little painful." So, this kid was undeniably exhausted, babbling on about damn infomercials. Kanda felt slightly guilty; but the kid wasn't supposed to sleep…

Following the Moyashi's intense gaze, Kanda frowned.

'_Extenze is the top marketing male enhancement product. If it doesn't help you, return it and get a complete refund! We guarantee you'll love it!"_

So this was the shit the Moyashi had been watching? He almost felt bad for him, but that just wasn't Yuu Kanda.

A giggle interrupted his train of thought. Glancing over at the Moyashi, Kanda realized he was laughing at the TV. Looking up, he saw the product and nothing more.

"What the hell, Moyashi? Are you high?" He asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes on the other boy.

"N-No, I'm not." He laughed, "It's just, there's a drink! An Extenze Drink! How does that even work?" Kanda scowled as the boy continued to laugh, sneaking a peak at the screen every once in a while, successfully causing him to burst into another small fit of giggles. He was definitely overtired.

"None of this shit actually works, idiot. It's just a ploy for you to buy it." He stated from his side of the living room, not even bothering to make eye contact with the other.

"It's Allen!" he corrected for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day. "And how would _you _know that, Kanda? Do you need Extenze?" He burst out into another fit of laughs as Kanda let out an irritated: "Che", and turned away. He really should just go back to bed, but with this idiot laughing all night long, that seemed impossible anyway.

Closing his eyes for a minute, Kanda attempted to clear his mind of the damn useless things he'd seen today, Moyashi included. Sighing, Kanda opened his eyes to a currently very uncoordinated Moyashi trying to navigate around his coffee table without much success. When Kanda tried to stand and help the idiot, he ended up being pushed backwards, all of the younger boy's weight on him. They fell to the couch with a small 'thump', Kanda immediately recovering only to find the white haired boy had passed out.

Cursing his luck, and dare he say it, h-h… heart, he pushed the Moyashi back far enough so he could stand and drag him back to his room. He set him on the bed, adjusting the covers around him before walking out, turning the television off and falling asleep on the couch.

-

When Allen awoke the next morning, the first thing he noted was how comfortable he was. Oh, and the searing pain shooting through his head and down his neck and back. Groaning, he closed his eyes to block out the light from the clock that was illuminating the room.

Wait.

This wasn't right, where was he? Panicking slightly for the second morning in a row, he sat up and remembered Kanda, the hospital, infomercials. What he didn't recall, however, was how he got into such a comfortable room. Scratch that- bed that wasn't his. Pulling the blankets off of himself, Allen padded to the door, swinging it open and peeking out.

No one.

Stepping into the hallway, he began walking towards the living room, where a certain sleeping man was. Allen gasped as he took in his appearance. So yesterday hadn't been a dream? He'd indeed met the man and was being allowed to stay with him? But why wasn't he the one on the couch? It didn't make sense…

Oh.

_Oh._

Allen recalled a certain infomercial that was to blame for this. Extenze. Ah, right, the night before, well, morning, had been full of wonderful infomercials, Allen's most favorite thing in the world. Really, he loved them so much it wasn't normal. Hell, it wasn't even normal to _love _a television program, no less a whole category such as infomercials. He was just as fucked up as Cross had claimed him to be; more so than even that.

And suddenly, the older man's breathing had changed and he was sitting up, staring at Allen intently.

"Why was I in your room?" He asked curiously. Had this seemingly heartless man finally given in to something?

Kanda shrugged, raking his fingers through his hair, tugging at the occasional piece to get the tangle out. "It was better than a crappy air mattress." When had he set up an air mattress? How hadn't he heard him doing it?

"Thanks, and sorry you slept out here." He said, watching every line of the other's body as he stood and stretched his muscles just, _so._ So sexy. Wait, what? That was just a mistake. Yes, a simple mistake. Allen liked girls, thank you very much. No matter what the girls he hung out with said, he was as straight as the rest of the 96.5 percent of his University that also was straight. Well, why was he trying so hard to convince himself?

"Che," Kanda rolled his eyes. "I'm going to take a shower." Allen blushed and proceeded to stare at the floor some more.

Chapter End.

Yay~ you finally got an update. Once again, so sorry it took so long. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon? Check my profile for my to-do list every once in a while ;D

This chapter was supposed to be longer D:

Reviews are loved.

Flames are used to improve. I know, I'm a fail author. I deserve flames.


	3. Chapter 3

An update! Gasp!

Disclaimer: DGM doesn't belong to me, if it did, Kanda would not own a single shirt or jacket.

-

The floor seemed to be the most interesting thing at the moment, because Allen just kept staring. Kanda had left five minutes ago, and Allen still hadn't moved. He'd heard the other's door open, then close before he went into the bathroom. His head still hurt and he was exhausted, wishing he could go back to Kanda's comfortable bed. He couldn't believe his head still hurt! And now he was nauseous and hungry…

Groaning, he sat down on the couch, cradling his head in his hands. The only good thing about today was that he had no work.

Head snapping up painfully, he realized his stomach was trying to empty itself. The silver eyed boy clamped a hand over his mouth and scurried down the hallway to the bathroom, not bothering to wait for the door to open; he turned the knob and rushed in, falling to his knees in front of the toilet.

"What the fuck?!" The offended man yelled, grabbing a towel to cover himself up. "I'm not going to let a fucking pervert live with-!" he backed off once he'd seen the other's hunched over form, eyes shut tight from discomfort and awkwardness. Kanda stepped out of the small room, closing the door and leaning on its frame until he heard a lush and sink running.

"Sorry Kanda. I didn't mean to barge I, but you didn't answer quick enough." Allen mumbled, walking past the half-naked man and into the living room.

Clicking his tongue, he walked back into the bathroom. He was so used to being alone that he hadn't fucking locked the door… Che.

-

"Oi, Moyashi." Kanda called as he walked down the short hallway leading to the living room.

Said boy sat up, sitting to attention as the Asian entered the room. He'd been chewing gum, lots of gum, desperately trying to get rid of the acidic burn that had settled in his throat.

"Yeah?" His voice cracked slightly as he sunk farther into the couch, knowing his breath must smell vile. The other didn't seem to care, for he stood over Allen, his usual glare missing.

"Go take a shower." He deadpanned, staring intently into Allen's silver pools.

Was that an insult? Did he smell so bad that Kanda had to intervene before he stunk up his apartment? Blushing profusely, he turned his face away so that he would talk into his chest rather than the other's face.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know I smelt that bad…" Allen picked at the seams on his pants, embarrassed, as the other finally walked back down the hallway. When he came back, he threw a towel at the smaller boy, catching him off guard so that he scrambled frantically, clawing at the strange object until he was gazing stupidly at it.

"Tch, it's not that. Take a shower, or don't. I don't care, I'm going to work." he growled, opening the closet to pull out a black pair of shoes.

"Do you want breakfast before you go?" Allen asked sheepishly as he pulled himself off the couch. The other didn't reply, simply pointed towards the counter where a boxed lunch neatly sat. Allen nodded as Kanda finished putting his shoes on, picked his lunch up off the counter and walked out the door, locking it from the outside.

Allen wasn't sure if he was supposed to be ecstatic or depressed. A stranger had left him, another stranger, alone in his apartment.

True to his words, he decided to clean a little before taking his shower. Oh, but where was the vacuum?

-

Allen stepped out of the shower, toweling himself off and dressing in the clothes he'd brought. Exiting, he remembered his promise to Lenalee.

Walking into his room hours ago, he had discovered that Kanda hadn't set the air mattress up, simply laid it down on the floor with no sheets. Now, the mattress was set up in the corner of the room, all of his things set up neatly on top of it.

Picking up his phone, he pressed the number that automatically called Lenalee. She picked up on the first ring.

"Allen Walker! Why didn't you call me yesterday?!" She demanded, anger showing in her voice.

"I-" What was he supposed to say? He was too busy thinking about his situation than to call his best friend? He knew that she had been worrying about him since he left. When he'd picked up his phone, there had been seven missed calls and thirteen texts. "I'm sorry, I really meant to call you sooner, I was just busy. Sorry." He finished in a small voice, bowing on his side of the phone even though she obviously couldn't see.

"Allen, we were all worried sick about you! Miranda saw you, too and she offered to pick up part of my shift to take you to the hospital! And my brother's told you a thousand times that if you EVER need a place to stay, just ask! Why can't you just accept help?" How it was even possible for angry women to talk so fast while still being audible and clear, Allen would never know.

"I know, I just didn't want to trouble you. Listen, the night I got my concussion, a man took me up to his apartment until I woke up. His name was Kanda, and when I went home, Cross kicked me out because I hadn't come home. Don't worry; I'm staying with Kanda until Cross needs me to go back! And besides, we're on break, it'll be fine until classes start up again." he finished lamely; knowing Lenalee wouldn't believe any of it for a second.

"Allen! You don't know this 'Kanda' guy at all, do you? He could be a murderer! Or worse! Just come and stay with me? Please?" She pleaded, worried about her friend and his too-kind ways.

"It's fine, he'd kind of grumpy, but he really is decent, Lenalee. Could… could you do me a favor?" He asked, hating the fact that he was actually asking people for favors. He'd vowed to be dependant, but obviously that wasn't happening. He hadn't done anything for himself since Friday.

"Yeah, of course. What do you need?" She asked all too happily. For a moment he actually considered telling her to forget it…

"Um, could you try and get me a few more hours this week? I don't really have anything to do, and I doubt Kanda wants me in his house most of the day, everyday. And extra days would be fine, too."

"O, Allen! You could work somewhere else and get paid so much more! You had such good grades in high school; you don't deserve to work as a waiter at a diner!" She laughed lightly, completely serious with everything she'd said. "We could go job hunting together if you want…"

"No, no, it's… really it's alright. I like my job. Besides, I'd miss you and Miranda too much." He sat on his bed, laying his head on the pillow, un-injured side up.

"Uh, Allen, I swear you're a girl on the inside." She joked, "Well, I have to go, Miranda says feel better. And if you need anything, I mean ANYTHING else Allen, let me know. I won't hesitate to hunt you down!"

He gave a weak laughed and bid her goodbye. Looking at the clock, it was only four thirty. He was so bored! Kanda had nothing to clean! And all of his meals seemed to be cooked in advance, so Allen didn't have anything to do.

Pouting slightly, he stood up and walked into the living room, picking up the remote before sitting down. Maybe there were some good infomercials on…

-

"Yuu!" A hyper redhead yelled as he approached the Asian's car. He already knew today was going to be a bad day, all because he'd asked the idiotic redhead a favor. God damn "kindness" quota of the year.

"Yuu, did you really let the kid stay with you?" His eyes were wide as he followed Kanda into the building, god damn job…

"So what if I did?!" He snapped, successfully catching the attention of everyone waiting in line to buy a ticket for the movies.

"Jeez, no need to flip out. Just asking you for the truth." Lavi smirked, "So, is he really staying with you? I think the apocalypse is coming!" He laughed, slapping Kanda on the back, jokingly.

"Lavi, shut the hell up." Kanda breathed, exasperated as they walked through the doors leading to the small employee locker room.

"Well, maybe some input from a cute little boy will lighten Yuu up!" Lavi chuckled, putting his sweater in his locker.

"How the hell do you know what he looks like?" Kanda asked, slamming his own locker shut.

"Ooh, so the great Yuu-Chan admits to it! The Moyashi must really be something special!"

"You know what I fucking mean, Usagi."

"Language, language, Yuu. You wouldn't want to get fired from the only job in town that accepts people with no people skills!" Much to Kanda's dismay, they walked out of the locker room together, punched in their cards, and walked to behind the concession stand. Lavi sighed, "It's so boring working afternoons! No one's ever in here now!"

"It's a fucking Sunday, of course it's crowded." Even though the now nonexistent line contradicted his statement, Kanda still made himself look cool. "They're just in the theater." Indeed, some stupid movie had just come out, and all the people had filed in right away, even with "SOLD OUT" sign hanging in the door.

"Pashaww, but people should still be in here just because I am! I'm the hottest guy around!" He pouted, eyebrows furrowing.

"You fucking wish…" Kanda mumbled, and for the first time in his life, he was glad that all the women that came here preferred looking, well, staring, at him instead of Lavi.

"Then go for it Yuu! Use some of that sex appeal and you'll have a thousand women at your feet!" Lavi gave him a thumps up, grin widening.

"Tch, no interest."

Lavi's face dropped. "What?! Yuu! Seriously, you have to be gay. You want me to set you up with one of my friends?"

"Usagi, why the hell would you think that?" He didn't even waste the energy fighting with Lavi anymore; instead, he sighed and turned away.

"You really are, aren't you? Ahaha, nothing wrong with that, my newly gay friend!" Lavi exclaimed, the girl working at the ticket booth glancing over at them.

"I'm not." He deadpanned, glare cutting Lavi in half. "I just don't have an interest in anyone."

"Then that makes you my frigid, gay friend!"

"Usagi," Kanda's eyebrows twitched, " I'm not gay. Say it again and I swear I'll kick you below the belt later."

"Ouch! Yuu, that's a low blow! You cheat, you cheat!" Lavi laughed. "Any who, you wanna go to dinner tonight? Maybe the bar later? Panda's working late and the food in his house is crap."

"No."

"Oh, come on, Yuu! We could invite Allen!"

"The last thing I want to do is spend more time with that brat." Kanda replied, fingering a stray piece of popcorn on the counter before sweeping it onto the floor.

"Then you wanna come over my house? Don't lie, we always have a better time when you come to ME!" The idiot babbled.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to hang out with?" Kanda asked, emotionless.

"Kairi? Yeah, but she said something about studying… So that's why tonight is a guys night out!"

"I don't see how studying would help that girl. She should just accept that she's dumb as shit. I don't even know how she got into fucking college." Kanda mumbled to himself, hating that, for the thousandth time, he was having a conversation about Lavi's current girlfriend with said idiot.

"Pcsh. Hellllooo? Are you really that brain dead? Hilly Billy Charm, my friend. It's all in the Hill Billy Charm." He smirked, proud of his answer.

"She's a Hill Billy? Yeah, and I'm not Asian." Kanda continued to mumble. "Hill Billy Charm? Is that some other shit you came up with?"

"No! It's a real thing! I just so happened to get the right of naming it." Kanda watched, amused as a small child ran from a theater into the bathroom.

"So what the hell is it?"

"Yuu, you don't know what it is? Can't you tell?" Lavi asked, face lighting up in bewilderment. "Guess I would expect that from my number one gay friend…"

"Just tell me what the hell it is!" He hissed.

"Cleavage! Tons of Cleavage! Duhhh!" Cleavage? Was he serious?

"You have so many problems it isn't even fucking funny." Indeed it was true, the redhead had so many (at least in Kanda's book) that it was impossible to count or record them all. Just trying to do it gave him a headache. How many hours left in his shift…? Right, too many.

"The same goes for you."

That was the end of the conversation, mostly because the boss had come out and yelled at them.

-

Lounging in the chair, Allen scrolled through the TV listings. There was an infomercial for a blender of sorts that strained the juice out of fruits. Allen just couldn't see how you could get that much juice out of a carrot…

Bored, bored, and bored. No other word to describe it. There just weren't any good commercials on during regular TV hours. Well, he could go out. No, he couldn't. He didn't have a key to lock the man's apartment. And something about him leaving the door unlocked just screamed: "Throw me from the balcony (not that Kanda had one…), you can't rust me!" At least, that was the impression the man made for himself.

Lunch! Oh, yes! But it'd be more of dinner with the time… But that wasn't the point! Maybe he could make something yummy for dinner so Kanda would warm up to him a bit! Yeah, that would be magic. Problem: What should he make?

He felt like crying. Everything was just so hard! It'd taken him twenty minutes just to find the stupid vacuum! How was he supposed to make a dinner without knowing where the ingredients were, much less what the Asian man would like?

Frowning, he walked over to the fridge, opening it. Whaaaat? There was nothing in it! Aside from a few Tupperware containers, there were a few bottles of water, a bottle of ketchup, some liquid that looked like soy sauce, and half of a stick of butter. Opening the freezer, he was met with the same results: Nothing! There was some ice and the smallest carton of ice cream he'd ever seen! The cabinets had flour and dark colored pasta. Nothing else. Was this guy one of those people that ate out everyday? Or did he order out a lot? Either way, Allen wouldn't be able to live without food.

Suspiciously opening one of the Tupperware containers, his eyes were met with the strange, darkened pasta. It looked like Chinese food, yum. No, no! He wasn't going to eat the man's food; that would be just wrong! And besides, it didn't really smell like anything, anyway.

Damn his conflicting body! He was a walking contradiction! His mind told him NO, NO DON"T EAT IT! But his stomach said: YES! FOOD! I'M STARVING!

With the last fragment of sanity backing him up, he walked back into his room and settled for a five-calorie piece of gum. Yeah, that would tide him over until dinner. After all, he'd always liked watermelon…

-

DYING! He was dying! His stomach was growling, commanding him to go and make something. He couldn't! It wouldn't be right! His stomach didn't want to listen, though. Damn him for spoiling it his whole life!

Just as he thought he was going to die of starvation (and cause Kanda even more trouble than he would have if he had just died outside the first time), a door opened. Oh, thank God!

Shyly sitting up (He didn't want to look like a fat ass dying from starvation [although he knew he was]); he cracked his new bedroom door open and peeked out. Yes! Hooray! The Asian man was staring, skeptically, at the couch (Allen knew because he could see down the short hallway), no doubt wondering where the hell the silver eyed boy had gone.

Opening his door, he all but danced down the hallway to the other.

"Hi Kanda, I tried to make dinner, but you really don't have a whole lot of stuff in your refrigerator." He smiled at the man, beginning to walk into the small kitchen.

"Tch, not like I was expecting a concussion victim to come and fucking take up residence." Ouch. That hurt.

"I- I'm sorry." He looked at the ground, smile wiped clean off his face in a matter of seconds. It was the truth, of course. He'd begged to live here, although negotiated sounded so much better.

"Che, whatever… There are boxes in the fridge; you could've eaten one of them." He growled, beginning to walk down the hallway. What was up with him? He had already discovered the Asian was antisocial and quite grumpy, but he seemed worse (in Allen's opinion) today.

"Um, is something wrong? You seem more upset than usual…" He whispered, eyes dropping to the floor again. Allen found it weird that he couldn't even make eye contact. Something was up…

"Che, not like you should fucking care." Allen watched as the man walked into his bedroom, coming back out with a towel. Hadn't he already taken a shower?

"I'm asking, so I do." Allen stated firmly, continuing down the hall.

"Go eat your fucking dinner."

"But I don't even know what that stuff is!" Allen protested, rounding the edge of the coffee table, past the couch and into the kitchen.

"It's soba, eat it or not. Whatever." He opened the fridge again and pulled a box out, leaving it on the counter for Allen. "If you heat it up, just put a little of the sauce in the fridge on it."

"I can eat it cold?" Allen asked, peeking under the lid of the plastic container. There was no answer; Kanda had already closed the bathroom door. Huffing, he opened the drawer he knew held forks and took one. No table? Well, he couldn't sit on the couch. What if he made a mess?

Settling for standing against the counter, he ate the soba. It was rather plain; maybe he should have put the sauce on…

-

"Moyashi!" There was a loud knock on his door, waking said boy up. "Moyashi, I'm going shopping, so if you want to buy shit, you better get your ass up."

"Nn, what time is it?" He mumbled, rolling over and picking up his phone from its spot on the floor. Seven thirty?! What was this guy's problem? He'd just got on vacation and he was making him get up this early? How rude…

"We're leaving at eight-thirty, so hurry up!" He yelled, footsteps sounding down the hallway. Groaning, Allen sat up, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep away. But seriously, seven-thirty?

-

Sitting in the Asian's car for the second time, it turns out, was just as awkward as it had been the first time. After being rudely awakened, he'd taken a shower and put on a random pair of jeans and shirt, throwing on a sweater when he realized it was going to be drizzling all day. And of course they hadn't eaten breakfast. Well, maybe Kanda had. But Allen hadn't been invited.

Smiling to himself, he turned to Kanda. "Kanda, what are we going shopping for?" To which, he earned a glare.

"Why the hell are you so nosy?" He sighed, looking back to the road. It hadn't been an angry retort, so that must've been a plus!

"I didn't mean it nosy, it's just that I finally got a chance to sleep in, and I'd like to know why I'm being dragged out of your apartment at eight in the morning." He stated matter-of-factly. He could've at least motivated him by telling him where they were going. It'd hurt to get up this early on a vacation day.

"You had a choice, and you got up. We have another week to sleep." Why were his replies always so… so…? Augh! He didn't even know the word! Which brought him back to what the man had said.

"'We'? You're a student?" He asked, embarrassed that he didn't know anything about the other.

"Yeah, in my third year," He mumbled, making it obvious that he didn't like the school he went to very much.

"Oh, I'm only in my first year," Allen replied happily, his face lighting up because Kanda had finally talked to him! "How old are you?"

"Twenty three."

"And it's only your third year?"

"I didn't start until I was twenty, and I switched my major." Kanda replied dryly, turning into the parking lot of a small grocery store. Allen nodded, not quite understanding everything the other had said, but not wanting to irritate him with excessive questions.

Entering the store with the cart was even more awkward than the car ride. Allen was stuck pushing it, even though he had no idea what they were looking for, he was expected to know the way.

"Go pick out whatever the hell you want to cook." A single sentence, really? He didn't even know what the other liked, much less if he was allergic to anything.

"Is there anything in particular that you like?" He asked, glancing around the aisles in attempt to formularize himself with the store before he'd have to walk around it by himself.

"I have that all at home," So the pasta in the cabinet was soba! "If you're paying, get whatever the hell you want." He said through clenched teeth, looking away from the boy. Was there something in his teeth or something?

Shrugging, he began looking over the open area, making note of all the fruits and vegetables the store sold. Pushing the cart along in front of him, Allen was shocked when he heard the faint footsteps following him. Smiling inwardly, he kept walking, picking up something and putting it in the cart occasionally.

His phone vibrated.

_I got u more hours. Can you u come in tonight at 6?_

Oh! More hours! Smiling, he sent her a reply:

_Yea, thnks Lena! g2g, I'm out shopping._

Kanda was glancing over his shoulder suspiciously.

_Yea, I'm out for work. We ran out of milk lol. See ya._

Now, said Asian was tapping his foot. 'Tsk'ing when Allen ran the corner of the cart into a laundry detergent display.

"Sorry," He whispered, rolling his eyes once he had turned away from him. Eggs, they needed eggs. Just look for the freezer aisle, right?

Turning the corner, he laughed. Lenalee was there, two carts full of milk in tow.

"Allen Walker!" She yelled, stopping her attempt at dragging the carts. "I'm still-!" She stopped once Kanda had turned the corner, and for once, Allen was glad the other had such a negative energy surrounding him. "Allen," She whispered, coming closer to him and pulling him away from his own cart. "Is that the guy you're living with?!" She demanded while remaining silent.

"Yeah, why?" Oh, God, he didn't want to hear what she thought about him…

"Why does he look like he's in pain standing there?" She asked curiously, throwing him another glance before turning back to Allen.

"Uh, anger issues?" Allen answered, not sure of his own answer. The girl didn't seem to accept it either, she sent him 'the look', and he knew he'd have to answer as truthfully as one could when they didn't know somebody at all. "I don't really know him that well, but he's been like this since I met him."

"He's gorgeous! I'm so jealous!" Her cheeks lit up a shade and she risked another glance at him.

"Jealous because I'm rooming with him? Why?" When he turned back, Kanda wasn't there. Gaping at that fact, he turned back to Lenalee and hurriedly left, pulling the mostly-empty cart behind himself. "Bye!" He yelled two aisles ahead of her.

Paying as fast as he could, he rushed outside, doing a once over to make sure the antisocial one hadn't left without him. Letting out a breath he'd unknowingly been holding once he saw the man in his car, he began walking over to it, keeping the three bags of food on his lap once he'd climbed in.

Putting on the happiest face he could manage, he mumbled: "Why'd you leave?"

-

Chapter End.

Whoot! More is up! Yay. Hope it was worth the long wait. It took u[ 11 pages in word. Oh my. No idea when the new chapter will be up, I have no idea whatsoever what's going to be in it! –goes to watch the Hills Have Eyes-

Reviews make me work faster! –And you get free cookies-!


	4. Chapter 4

An update! Oh my! -Laughs- So, who read the new chapter? Anyone else sad for Kanda? Even with the current situation, I have to admit: Kanda is gay for Alma. Well, unless it turns out Alma is a woman (I suspect so, but I need proof, dammit!). Theory wise: ALLEN IS Kanda's son, lol. A little thing Angel Fantasy came up with. *shakes head* there's just too much that we can't' decide without a single sentence more than what Hoshino gave us. I just wanna know who the hell Alma is! Friend, love, half-brother-ish thing? Augh, I'm already being impatient.

A small note- I changed the spelling of Lavi's girlfriend's name. It was 'Kairi', now it's 'Kyrie' because that sounds more American. And this is still un-beta'd, so there's probably mistakes. Sorry.

Oh, and a few of my dear reviewers let me know about plot holes. I tried my best to solve a few of them, if you find any let me know. ;D

Anyway, new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man. If I did, the new chapter would already be out.

-

"Not like you were gonna be done talking to her anytime soon." Kanda replied nonchalantly, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

Well, it wasn't as if Allen didn't know _he _was a social person, but Lenalee was supposed to be shopping for work and Allen knew he had someone waiting for him. He certainly wasn't that inconsiderate… Surely the man had noticed his attempt at manners by now.

"Is that… all?"

"Che." So apparently there was. But if Kanda didn't want to talk about it, then he'd drop it. But didn't that mean that Lenalee knew him, too? She'd acted like she'd never met him before. What with the compliments and drooling? Maybe she just didn't remember him…?

Uneventful drives. You've got to love them. But when strangers start taking equally strange roads while you're in the car with them, you know something's wrong.

"Er, Kanda… where are we going?" They'd been driving on the Parkway for a good forty minutes, which had finally provoked him to ask.

"The fucking beach," He growled, knuckles turning white against the steering wheel. The beach? But it was November…

"Isn't it kind of cold?" He asked sheepishly, playing with his hands in his lap.

"You really think I want to go, Moyashi?"

"It's Allen! Could you at least say that thing you call me in English?" Oops. Bad choice. The man's right eyebrow twitched as he tightened his grip (if possible) on the steering wheel.

"It doesn't matter what language I fucking say it in, it means the same damn thing, _Bean sprout._"

"I'm older than you think! In fact, I'm almost the same age as you! So don't treat me like I'm some kid!"

"I'll treat you however the hell I want to. You're still a fucking kid no matter what you say. You got knocked unconscious in front of MY apartment building, then you go and kicked out of your own damned house. You're just a damn charity case and I don't even know why I'm bothering with you." Somewhere, in the middle of Kanda's hurtful speech, they had pulled into the beach's parking lot. Allen could see the lifeguard post sticking up into the horizon ahead, and didn't hesitate to jump from the car, planning on running to the nearest bus station and calling Lenalee. Even if he'd-!

"Heeyyy! You must be Allen!" There was a redhead and a girl approaching him while waving. "Where's Yuu?" Well, that gave him away. So this was the dreaded "Usagi" Kanda had tried to dump him on.

"Lavi?" The redhead nodded, wrapping his arm loosely around the girl's shoulder. "He's- uh, in the car." When Allen chanced a peek at the Asian, he was scowling out the windshield, arms crossed over his chest. Was he that pissed at Allen or just that he had to be here?

"Has he been like that the whole way here?" Lavi asked, glancing past Allen at his friend.

"Er… no?" Excuse me! I- I have to go!" He mumbled before taking off towards the beach, set on getting away from the man he was burdening.

"Moyashi-Chan! Where are you going?!" Lavi yelled after him, dropping his arm from the girl's shoulder. "Yuu!" There was something else said after the Asian's name, but the wind and waves droned it out. He'd always felt guilty about pushing himself on Kanda- there wasn't a minute that he didn't think about it, but that was uncalled for, and it _hurt._

Blinking away the tears- that were from the wind blowing into his eyes dammit! - He ran faster, and faster down the beach. He ran until he didn't know where he was and couldn't see the lifeguard post was or the parking lot. He stood stalk still, glancing in both directions before deciding to sit down beneath the sand dunes.

He buried his face in his knees, finally letting his tears spill over. He'd always been a burden. Just a burden and nothing more. Come to think of it, that was probably why Cross had kicked him out. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. It wasn't even noon…

-

He didn't know how long he'd sat there- he'd stopped checking his phone- but when he heard a worried voice approaching him, he didn't bother to look up. Maybe they'd just think he'd died and leave him alone. But of course, the redhead seemed to be the persistent type. After all, how else would he have gotten Kanda to come to the beach, of all places?

"Moyashi-Chan…" He sighed, approaching the boy's side before sitting down. "That looks like it hurt, hm?" he asked, eying the bandage that wound around his head.

"Not really. Well, I guess it did before…" he mumbled, face still between his knees.

"Ya' know," Lavi said, leaning back on his palms, "Yuu's not always like that. Once ya' get to know him, he'll be nicer. He just doesn't like opening up ta' people."

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll be staying with him. It was really nice of him to let me stay as long as I did, but I can't stay with him. I'm going to ask my friend to let me live with her." He whispered voice melancholy.

"Why didn't 'cha stay with your friend from the beginning?" Allen could feel the tears building up again. He was sick of pushing himself onto others, and he was sure they were, too.

"Because her family has already done enough for me. Staying with them again… I'd feel even worse than I do now."

"You've stayed with her before?" Lavi continued bombarding him with questions, and it felt good to get it off his chest even if the other male was a stranger.

"My guardian skipped town a couple years ago. I wasn't legal yet, and the landlord kicked me out. My step-father had taken all the money I had stored in the house, and left. So I had nowhere to go. She-" he sniffed, feeling the tears coming, burning his throat. "She let me stay with her for three months! I felt so bad! I- I don't want to do that to her again, and I don't want to burden Kanda, either! It's not fair to anyone…" He trailed off, frantically swiping at his eyes with his sleeve to get the tears to go away.

"Well," He could hear the smile in the redhead's voice, "That just means she's a good friend. Ya' can't see yourself as a burden, Allen. Life isn't perfect, ya' know? And I'm sure she knows you'd do the same thing in her situation, right?"

Allen nodded; looking away from the other as more tears fell down his cheeks, unhindered.

"And besides," he glanced back at the redhead, taking in the grin on his face. "I think Yuu wants ya' ta' live with him. He doesn't have many relatives or friends. He tends to- uh, block them out. One could make all the difference, Moyashi-Chan! So give yourself a break, after all, your going ta' be taking care of his apartment, right? If it makes ya' feel better, think of yourself as a live-in maid." The boy gave a weak laugh at that, smiling as he looked at the ocean. "So, if ya' don't mind me askin', why'd ya' get into this fight, exactly?"

"Oh, well, we went to the grocery store this morning and he left me there when I saw my friend." Allen shrugged, wishing he could just forget about the stupid fight.

"Oh?" Lavi raised an eyebrow, giving the boy a sly look. "Who was this 'friend'?"

"It was the girl that let me stay with her. Her name's Lenalee. She works at the diner where I work."

"Lenalee? I know her!" His face lit up as he leaned forward, smacking his own fist into his palm. "She's friends with Miranda right? And you are too!"

"Miranda? You know her? How?" Allen asked, mind shifting from the fight to his friend with ease.

"Ha-ha, I kinda have this on-off relationship with her." He chuckled. "She's really a nice woman."

"Yeah, but she gets injured a lot, we're constantly in the clinic with her. Being a waitress really isn't her thing." Allen said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. He'd known Miranda since he'd taken his job at the Diner. She'd been a hostess at the time; for fear that she would spill the contents of a tray on a customer.

"Yeah, she's talked about a kid named Allen before, just didn't strike me as being you." He laughed, slapping the boy's back.

"She told us she had a boyfriend, she just left out your name." They continued to laugh for another minute before resuming their conversation. "So… you work with Kanda?" Lavi nodded, closing his eye as the breeze blew his hair all over the place. "Where do you work?"

The redhead grinned as he turned back to Allen before replying, "We work in a movie theatre. I'm friends with the boss and Kanda couldn't really work anywhere else with his social skills."

"Oh," was Allen's feeble reply, not quite sure what else there was to say.

Lavi sighed before continuing, "He'd been like that since I met him, ya' know. His parents left him a while back and he moved here from Japan."

"They left him?" The younger boy asked, focusing on the crashing waves in the distance rather than the sad-sounding redhead sitting next to him.

"Yeah, apparently they abandoned him and he was lucky enough to get picked up by his foster father. He didn't really know a lot of English when he came here, so he had trouble. But since I've known him, he's been pretty antisocial." He explained, copying Allen and looking at the horizon.

"When did he move here?"

"Seventh grade, I think. I didn't meet him till we were freshman."

"Oh," Allen finished, closing his eyes and trying to picture himself unable to speak English in America. He bit his lip; it must've been hard…

"Moyashi-Chan, I think we should be gettin' back, they'll think I got lost or somethin'." He nodded and got to his feet, waiting for Lavi to stand before staring in the direction they had come. When they got back to the parking lot, Kanda was standing in front of his car, leaning on the hood; the girl next to him. Allen held his breath and stared at the ground, too ashamed of himself to look the man in the eye.

"Allen! This is Kyrie!" Lavi yelled from a few feet away, hooking his arm around the girl's waist. She smiled at him and he nodded, extending his right arm out to shake her hand.

"I kinda met you when you were on Kanda's shoulder, but nice to see your actually awake!" She babbled in a bubbly voice, accepting the hand he'd offered. She continued shaking it with a smile until Lavi intervened, pulling her further against himself. Allen let out a nervous laugh at that.

Kanda didn't move, simply stayed by his car, seemingly too cool to talk with the group. When Kyrie gestured towards him, Lavi shrugged and sent a look to Allen. The youngest of the group froze; he wasn't going anywhere near that man if he was mad at him! Although, he did owe his an apology…

Sucking in a deep breath, he marched over to the man, confidently placing his steps. "Kanda," He whispered, much to his displeasure. The man simply looked up and away from him, making Allen's eyebrows twitch with irritation. The nerve he had! Especially when someone else was swallowing their own pride to apologize to him! "Kanda," He said more firmly, gaining the attention of the Asian. "I'm sorry. I was out of line." He was so _close _to adding, "But you should apologize too," but he refrained, insisting to himself tat he was going to act mature on the matter.

"Che," was the reply, and Allen sighed, knowing he wouldn't get anything out of the older male. Turning around, Lavi and Kyrie were giggling and kissing, the redhead pressing the girl against the car. "Oi!" Kanda yelled, gaining the couple's attention. "Get the fuck off of my car!" He sneered, beginning to walk over to them to emphasize his point.

It didn't make much sense, Allen had to admit. Well, unless Kanda was gay. But even- _no, no, no! Don't think about that! It'll make things awkward! And even if he is, it's not my business. _Allen thought, looking away from the couple. He couldn't help but be a little bit jealous, though. He hadn't had a girlfriend since junior year…

"Ha-ha," Lavi laughed, tugging the girl closer to himself than Allen thought possible. "Calm down, Yuu. We all know you're just jealous!" He said with a wink, planting a kiss on the girl's cheek. She smirked and pressed her lips to Lavi's and Allen looked away, embarrassed.

Kanda made a noise equivalent to a snort and gag, crossed his arms over his chest and stared down the oh so scandalous couple. "This has been a huge waste of my fucking time, we're leaving."

"B- But Yuu-chan! You just got here!" Lavi protested, staring dumbly at the Asian.

"No, I didn't. Moyashi ran away and you spent an hour talking to him." Kanda deadpanned, pulling out his keys and unlocking the doors with the button on the key ring.

"That long? B- But… We can still go somewhere else! Lunch?" He pleaded, checking his watch.

"No. I'm going home. I don't want to be with you more than necessary, Usagi." Allen had to guess on that, and to the best of his knowledge, he assumed he was talking about their jobs. Jobs… Right! Allen had to work that night.

Smiling politely at the others, Allen waved and got into the passengers seat, noticing Kanda's satisfied smirk as he did so. There was an annoyed grumbling, then the door opened, Kanda entering and sitting.

"So," Allen said, breaking the silence once they had pulled onto the main road. "What was the point in coming here?"

Although Kanda would never admit it, it was so that he could meet his "friends". "The idiot wouldn't have stopped annoying me until you met him." Was his casual reply as he sped the car up on the empty road. Impatient, much…

"Is working with him that bad?" he blurted out, regretting it the second it left his lips.

"How the hell do you know I work with him?" He scowled into the windshield, brows furrowing.

"When Lavi talked to me, he told me." Well if THAT didn't sound damned suspicious.

"That idiot…" He mumbled more to himself than Allen. "What else did he tell you?"

"Nothing," He lied, not wanting to irritate the man by delving on his past. "We talked about my step-day, mostly." That was only a half-lie, but it was still unsettling.

"Che," And that was the end of the conversation. They both sat in an awkward silence until they arrived at Kanda's apartment, which sounded quick, but was actually a good hour.

Oh. Crap.

"K- Kanda… the groceries are probably ruined…" He whispered as he prepared to get out of the car. They'd left them sitting in the car for almost three hours, and although it was still cold outside, it just wasn't safe to eat them. Scratch that- they could eat the fruits and such, but the eggs and milk were a different story.

The Asian rolled his eyes and got out of the car. "Should of fucking told you that you shouldn't buy anything that needed to be refrigerated…" He growled, walking up the cement path leading to the entrance. Climbing the stairs, Allen frowned. He still hadn't eaten anything, and he was starving; his stomach threatening to eat itself if he didn't nourish it within the next minute.

Once inside the other's apartment, Allen put away the groceries as neatly as he could in another parson's home. The cabinets were pretty much empty, yet, organized. Shaking his head, he put everything into a place he'd remember and grabbed a banana. It obviously wasn't enough to tide him over for even a minute, but he'd eat when he got to the Diner.

Pulling out his phone, his face dropped as he saw the screen.

_Five New Messages. _

He never got that many at once, was something wrong? And how didn't he feel it vibrating in the car?

_Hey come in at 5 instead, k? _

It was from Lenalee, reasonable. But the rest…

_Haha, I got ur number. :P I'm a stalker… hehe, it's Lavi._

_Moyashi is Yuu still mad?_

_Moyashi! Come eat with uss! _

_Ur a boring bean! Just like Yuu-chan! _

How did he get his number? Had Kanda given it to him? For unknown reasons, his cheeks lit up. Maybe the reasons weren't unknown, but Allen liked to pretend they were. Had Kanda been talking to the redhead about him? What had he said? Something bad? Or was it just because he'd gone missing at the beach…? But… wait a second. How had Kanda gotten his number?

Peeking around the wall the separated the kitchen from the living room, Allen watched the older man scowl as he flipped through the channels on the TV. Even thinking back he couldn't come up with an explanation for Lavi OR Kanda having his cell number. The first time he'd called Lavi it'd been on Lenalee's phone, and he couldn't remember calling Kanda. When he was sleeping… maybe?

"Kanda?" He asked, sitting on the coach near the man. "Do you have my cell phone number?" The slightest bit of color came into his face once Allen had asked, and the man's eyes widened before looking away.

"When you were in the shower this morning, I got it. Sorry." He mumbled. But Allen didn't care. The man had just apologized to him! Even if it was about something stupid like a phone number, it was still and apology. Smiling, the boy picked himself up and walked into the bathroom where a roll of bandages had neatly been set up for him.

He gazed at himself in the mirror. He still looked pretty bad; his face was scratched up and the bandage needed to be changed, but it could have been worse, Allen assumed. He gingerly unwound the bandages from around his head and threw them out. Cleaning the wound in the shower had proved to be of little help because even the slightest of touches sent shocks of pain down his spine, making him cringe and pull his hand away. He had instead settled on letting water run over that side of his head as he attempted to shampoo the other side of his head. It had stung, but it was better than having blood caked in his hair.

Frowning as he unwound what he thought to be enough from the small roll of bandages, Allen held it up to his head and attempted to wind it around; trying desperately to get the end to stay attached to his head. He was unsuccessful, and after a few failed attempts, he lowered his soar arms and surrendered; vowing to renew his attempts after giving his arms a short break.

During that time, he inspected the rest of his face. The white hair that had come courtesy of Cross and his drunken nights, and the scar that ran along his eye from the car accident when he was seven. Over the years, he'd become less self conscious about the scar; but when he woke up to see every hair on his face bleached, he hadn't been pleased. The worst part of it was when his roots grew in. Brown and white tended to clash horribly, so he'd settled on bleaching his hair. Lenalee had complimented it and squealed when she saw it, but Allen hadn't been pleased. He'd always thought that the women that Cross picked up with dyed hair were killing their own brain cells and such, but apparently they didn't care what it did to their hormones or reproductive systems. Being male meant less, but it still gave off the image of being a freak, and people had began frequently asking if he was gay. He'd frowned and denied it each time, but the more time that passed by, the more he thought about just replying "Yes"; If only to get them to leave him alone.

"Oi." It snapped Allen out of his trance as he turned around to look at the doorway. Kanda was standing there, staring at him as if he were having a seizure.

"Yeah?" Came his whispered reply as he fiddled with the bandage in his hands.

"Do you want help putting that on?" He calmly asked, shocking Allen with how generous he sounded.

"Er, yeah. Sorry, I kinda got stuck in a trance," He explained as he handed the Asian the bandage, turning back around to make the older man's efforts easier. He didn't reply, simply placed one edge of the bandage to the side opposite Allen's injury and pressed. With his other hand he gently wrapped it around his head, careful not to brush the boy's injury. Allen couldn't help but blush at the contact. But more of the fact that he was proving to be useless and helpless on his own. Bandages and such had never been his forte, Lenalee had always been kind enough to help him whenever he got hurt on the job.

"Thanks," Allen said once the man had tucked the edge of the bandage under another piece and pulled away. There was a grunt and Allen accepted that as his reply. He turned the bathroom light off and walked back into the living room behind Kanda, sitting on the couch opposite him.

Kanda reached into his pocket, "Here," He growled, throwing something small at him from across the coffee table. "You said you have a job, and so do I. So just let yourself in." Allen nodded and looked down at the small key ring that contained two keys. "One's for the door leading to the foyer, the others for the apartment door and mailbox." Kanda explained, standing up and disappearing down the hallway leading to the two rooms. When he came back he was holding a small book.

He opened it and walked over to Allen, sitting beside him on the couch. The boy couldn't help his own heart from beating faster, or smelling the man's soap. It wasn't like a girl's; it was better. It smelt like… hm, there wasn't a word for it. It was just something Allen wouldn't be able to forget now that he'd smelled it up close.

"If you ever see these people at the door," He pointed at a picture containing three other people that looked Kanda's age, one of which was obviously older, "Don't let them in." He deadpanned, looking Allen straight in the eye. He understood the problem of staying away from IRS because of Cross, but why did Kanda have a picture of them?

"Who are they?" He asked, taking the photo album from Kanda; brushing his hand in the process.

"Tch, they're annoying as hell. Just don't open the door for them. Or better yet, don't EVER answer the door. And the Usagi, don't let him in either. They come over so god damn often, knowing I won't answer the damn door, and then annoy me for hours." He groaned as he fell back against the couch, his knee pressing against Allen's.

"Uh," he stuttered, embarrassed at the contact, but not showing it any way other than his voice. "So they're your family?"

Kanda covered his eyes with the inside of his elbow. "Adoptive family, but yes. And they're all annoying as hell." He repeated. "The old man has a key, so keep the chain on the door until I get home. I'll be pissed if I find out they've been in here. Got it?" Allen nodded as Kanda sat up; grabbing Allen's thigh in the process. Allen's face flushed darker than he thought possible as the man walked away as if nothing had happened. He grabbed his own keys and wallet before heading out the door, not offering as much as a "goodbye" as he closed the door behind himself.

-

The end of another chapter. *sigh* Well, now I plan on making a short little fic involving Alma and Kanda, but I think I'll get shot for writing what I want to, so I'm going to have to tune it down a bit. Dammit… China Town tomorrow! Hell yeah! And I'm going to the import store again, even though I'm pretty much broke. I heard the new chapter in Shonen Square comes with a poster-ish thing with Kanda and a small Allen hanging on his sword, so I'm going to spend ten dollars on the magazine for it. Haha, I'm a loser. ^^"

I love my reviewers! *hint hint*


	5. Chapter 5

Here we are with a five thousand word chapter. Oh my, I don't know how it got this long. Nobody minds, right? Here it is!

Disclaimer: I still don't own this.

-

There were no words to describe how he felt as he stared at the coffee table, face completely flushed. Well, maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, because it wasn't _a _feeling, it was numerous feelings. He was pretty sure that people with working minds would call it confused beyond… beyond confused. But on the inside, he was panicking, not quite sure what had just happened, and if he could actually suck it up and admit it, he was relieved and happy.

Sure, it all could have been something as simple as an accident, but Allen almost wished it wasn't. One part of him said Kanda might have finally started getting comfortable with him, another part told him it was something more. Sitting next to him to show him pictures of people he didn't like was normal. At least the part about sitting next to him in order to do so was normal, but keeping pictures of people you didn't like… not so much. But he had said they were his family, and no matter how much you don't like your family, you had to care for them up to a certain extent, right?

Shaking his head, he tried to will the embarrassment away. This was definitely something he didn't want to dwell on, no matter how much it _might _matter later on. Allen had to resist the urge to slap himself at that thought. Why should it matter? Even _if _Kanda had done it on purpose, so what? _He _wasn't gay. Nu-uh! No way! In fact, he had a crush on one of the girls in his English class.

He pouted as he stood, glancing at the clock built into the cable box. He needed to go to work at five, but it wasn't even four.

Infomercials… Oh, God. He was addicted.

-A Month Later-

"Moyashi-chan~!" A voice Allen had come to recognize sang in his ear through the phone. "Do ya' wanna go on a double-date with me and Miranda?" Allen sighed.

"Lavi, for the millionth time, I'm not gay."

"Ooh, sureee, Allen. For the _millionth_ time," he mocked playfully, "I refuse to believe it!"

Another sigh, "Lavi, really…"

For the past month, the redhead had been annoying him about. It hadn't been Allen's fault he was bad with secrets relating to himself, so he had let it slip to the man. And now he _really _regretted it.

"Oh come on! You still think Yuu's straight? You're the one living with him! You see how neat he is about everything! Even I don't organize my underwear!"

"Lavi! I don't even wanna know how you know that!" He hissed, exasperatedly into the phone as he continued walking down the empty street. He had just gotten off of work, and was on his way back to Kanda's. Recently, they had been getting along better. But it would also depend on how one was to define "normal".

"You know it, Allen. I'm telling ya, just go ask him! Sure he'll be a little mad, but since it's you I'm sure he'll admit it!"

"Lavi, I'm hanging up now, bye." He replied calmly, a voice screaming into his ear not a second later.

"NOOO! Allen, we need to go out! Lenalee can come and everything! Your birthday's in a few days, right? We should celebrate, and considering everyone is with their families on Christmas, we're gonna have to do it beforehand. Sorry."

"Really, Lavi, don't bother. You don't need to. I'm happy with a 'happy birthday' from you guys." Lavi had been trying to get him to go to dinner with him since he'd found out his birthday was on Christmas, but now that the holiday was approaching quickly, he was getting more and more desperate. He'd set up numerous reservations for the small bar in the corner of town that they all knew Allen loved, but the younger boy wasn't about to let them take him to an expensive birthday.

"But Allen-chan! Yuu's been bugging me about it! And you know him enough to know that he won't stop until he gets what he wants!" He whined, making Allen pull the loud phone away from his ear. "It's only dinner, and besides, I _know _Yuu wants to give ya something, just don't know what that somethin is…"

He turned the corner leading to their apartment building. When they had started calling it "theirs", Allen would never know. "Lavi, I'm almost home, and sorry! I just don't like things revolving around me! I do appreciate the efforts, though." He knew the older boy wasn't going to accept his excuse; he'd used it far too many times already. But it really was the truth. Social gatherings about himself always got out of hand or ended horribly, so it wasn't his fault his mind assumed the worst possible outcome. Heck, some people would be happier imagining the worst case scenario.

"Nah, Allen. Yuu's gonna end up dragging you out. And we all know you can't say no to him," Lavi chuckled, "So just tell us what day works for you. I know what days you don't work, but it's up to you, buddy!"

"Er, right. Lavi, I think we should just hang out at your apartment. Yeah! I like that! And I could make some cake, too!"

"No, no, no Allen! You're not supposed to do anything for your own birthday!"

"But you kind of already defeated the purpose of the statement, Lavi. You could have just gotten Kanda to say we were going shopping or something, but you came straight to me." He'd walked up the small cement pathway leading to the door of the apartment building, slipping the key into the lock and swinging the door open.

"Aw, you're so mean! I swear you're just like Yuu sometimes! Oh, and," Allen swore that the other was bipolar, "we should go after your birthday, because then ya' can finally try a drink or two! So it's settled, December twenty ninth! Invite whoever else you want, see ya' Moyashi-chan!" The phone clicked, signaling the end of the pointless conversation. So many of them had ended the same way, and Allen had yet to be abducted to the restaurant.

Walking up the stairs, Allen ran into Lavi's ex.

"Oh, hey!" She said, throwing an arm over her head to wave. Always so bubbly…

"Hi, how are you?" he politely asked, if only to get outta there.

"I'm good, kinda in a hurry. So, see ya! Tell Kanda I said he's sexy as ever." She winked at him and Allen couldn't help but blush. The girl had sad it before, but had never told him to tell the other…

He weakly nodded before walking up to the next landing of the staircase. Really, their apartment building _really _needed a stupid elevator. When he opened the door to the shared apartment, Kanda was home. More specifically, Kanda was shirtless. Mediating, as he called it.

"Hey, Kanda. I didn't know you'd be home so early. Anything you want for dinner?" He mumbled into his palm, attempting to not look at the man's _perfectly perfect chest. _

"I don't care, Moyashi," he said in a strangely calm voice, making Allen think there was something wrong. He brushed it off, knowing the man wouldn't talk about it even if he asked, and entered the kitchen to make their dinner. After Allen had been cooking for about a week, the man had finally given in and eaten a real meal. His face had become twisted, from what Allen could only assume to be an attempt to hide his original reaction. Which, sadly, Allen hadn't gotten the chance to see. How disappointing…

When he was finally done, he gave a call for Kanda to come eat it at their newly purchased table. Even if it was small and pretty unsteady, it'd been a table.

"Did you pay your bill for the month?" Kanda had finally broken the silence, asking the most unexpected of questions. But, of course, he knew what he meant.

"Yeah, but I still want to help you pay rent. I don't understand why you're so stubborn about it. It's only fair." It had only been a month, but Kanda hadn't allowed him to pay when the bills came. He'd all but begged to be of assistance as the man took out his checkbook. He'd felt guilty since then, and Kanda had noticed. How could you not, after all? The white haired boy was completely distraught over it, even missing sleep some nights.

"I already told you that you didn't need to. Trust me, I make more than enough." With a pout on Allen's part, that had been the end of their conversation. "Oh, I'll be going away this weekend. Think you can manage?" He asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Wh- oh, yeah, I'll be fine. Where you going this time?" He asked curiously, eating more of the rice he'd come to love. Cheap food deserved an award, he'd decided after learning to make curry.

"Another competition."

"Another? Really? What are they for?" Kanda had gone away to one of these "competitions" the weekend before, leaving Allen o wonder what he really doing. It'd been suspicious, considering Lavi, the one that could turn Mother Theresa into an ax murdered with his habits of socializing, wouldn't tell him. That had to mean _something. _

"Sports." Was his one word answer, going back to eating the rice that Allen had so nicely made.

"Sports, really? I didn't think you to be the sporty type." Allen mumbled to himself as he continued munching on his meal.

"Tch, whatever." A pause. "How much do you eat, Moyashi? That must be your third plate."

The boy's cheeks lit up at the observation, self-consciously putting his fork down. He'd actually been surprised that the man didn't bring it up sooner, after all, his cabinets had been quite full lately. And even if Allen was the one paying for most of their food, it puzzled the boy at how long it had taken Kanda to catch on.

"I swear, you must have a tapeworm."

"It's not a tapeworm, idiot! I just have an eating disorder!" Or so the doctor had said, but Allen really doubted that.

"Then why the hell are you so short?" Kanda retorted, surprising Allen with two things. One: Was he being social? _Social? Yuu Kanda?_ Unheard of! And two, which slightly horrified Allen: Was Kanda trying to flirt with him?!

"Ah- I… um, dunno? Maybe I should eat more to fight back against it?" The younger boy supplied, sheepishly getting up from the table and putting the dish in the sink. "Er, put your dishes in the sink, I'll wash them later, alright?" He said before Kanda could reply, ducking out of the room before anything else weird happened. After spending a few odd minutes gathering his bathing necessities and clothing, he scurried out of his room.

He groaned and mentally slapped himself once he realized that the basket of clean towels had yet to be put away (all thanks to him. He'd screwed himself over!). It was in the same room as Kanda. The same Kanda that was acting slightly stranger than usual. It wasn't that Allen was scared of him or anything, he was just slightly weirded out by what Lavi had said earlier. It'd been more than a month since the incident in the living room, and Allen had completely pushed it to the back of his head for all of two weeks. When it had slipped to Lavi, he'd been teased every. Damn. Day. He hadn't minded it, and still didn't, it was just-- awkward.

Peeking around the small hallway wall into the kitchen, he noted that Kanda was still sitting there, staring at his untouched plate. Had he really just sat there for five minutes? Honestly? Something had to be wrong, and Allen really wasn't sure if he _wanted _to know. Glancing the other way, he calculated his odds of getting to the basket without being seen. Kanda was facing the opposite way, back to him. Biting his lip, he quietly walked out and into the small living room.

"Moyashi," the man breathed, keeping his stance.

Allen froze; face dropping as his body wound around like a rusty robot. "Yeah?" He carefully asked, searching for an escape route that led anywhere but the bathroom. No such luck.

"The Usagi told me you weren't going to your own party." What was up with him?! Why should he care? He never seemed to voice his opinion about anything (besides things that pissed him of. Which, was pretty much everything), but there he was, being all hypocritical over a stupid birthday party he was too guilty to accept. Kanda had some nerve; he never accepted anything to do with social gatherings!

"Yeah, I just don't want to trouble people. Its fine, he's been bugging me for a few weeks, though." He said, gripping a towel in his palm.

"You should just let people do things for you once in a while, idiot."

"Oh, you're one to talk, Kanda. You never let anyone plan anything for you, and it takes so much effort to get you to go just one place with your friends. You try to kill people when they do something without your 'permission', so you don't have much space to talk to me about it. And I didn't say I wouldn't let them do it for me, I just don't like putting unnecessary bills on people." he stated matter-of-factly, perhaps adding too much attitude to the equation, because Kanda was striding over to him, locking his arms against the arm of the couch and successfully trapping Allen between them. "Eh, Kanda?"

"Moyashi, I know about you. You're under appreciative about everything around you. When your fucking friends want to do something for you, let them. I don't stop them, I just tell them _not _to. Period."

"Is there a difference?" Was his cocky reply, watching as the Asian's eyebrows twitched. There were two ways to take in what the man had said. He could have meant that he had forbid them to do anything for him, or just meant that he told them not to, and if they went and did it anyway, he wouldn't stop them. The former sounded more of Kanda's style, but who was he to judge the man?

"Yes," He growled angrily, face approaching Allen's own at an alarming rate. He couldn't lose a battle he had begun! That was blasphemy!

"I-!" He tried saying, bracing himself against the arm of the couch, accidentally placing his hand atop the others. He stopped once he looked into the Asian's eyes, frozen. They didn't speak for another minute, the older man's face softening all the while. And when he pressed his hip into Allen's stomach…

"You…" He whispered, one of his hands coming up with his fingers extended. Allen flinched away and closed his eyes, expecting to get hit. In the next second, Kanda had pulled away, keys in hand.

"Just…" He hesitated with his hand on the doorknob. "Just go."

The door was closed with a light 'click', and Allen remained frozen again. Ugh! This was the second time he'd pulled something like that and ran away! It was so immature! But he honestly couldn't say that it didn't affect him the same way as last time… His heart was pounding away in his chest, his knees had long since gone weak, and he was positive his cheeks were flushed.

Stupid Kanda. Why'd he have to be such a jerk?

-Kanda-

"Yuu~ you're late! I was lonely!" A redhead whined from the other side of the concession stand counter. Kanda _really_ wasn't in the mood. The Moyashi had fucked up Lavi's chances at their pitiful, one-sided attempts of small talk. The brat was just- so… stubborn. He didn't mean to be hypocritical, but really. The Sprout was pushing it.

"Did ya get him ta' say yes yet?" Lavi asked as the older man came up beside him.

"No, I'm not late. It's Monday," he corrected before continuing. "He's being a brat and you harassment isn't helping.

Lavi chuckled and slung his arm around Kanda's shoulder. "Heh-heh, you're one ta' talk. I think sexual harassment is worse than peer pressure."

"What the hell are you-?"

"Tsk, tsk, Yuu-chan. Moyashi-chan told me whitened a month ago, and he just called me to ask if you were comin' to work, then if it you were mad. Ya know? Sounded kinda weird, so being as epic as I am, I got the info outta him before ya came in. So wow, Yuu, just wow."

Kanda's face had been slowly draining itself of blood with every word said. Was the Moyashi really that much of a snitch? No, he mentally shook his head. The redheaded idiot had probably pressed him for it until his ears had bled.

"He… What'd you say to him?"

"Didn't say anything, I just kept askin' what was wrong and he answered. Really easy, actually." The redhead continued, earning himself a glare. "Whaaat?" He whined, pouting slightly as he pulled away and leaned against the counter, watching an old woman as she hobbled out of the theatre.

"What the hell have you told him?" Kanda asked through gritted teeth. Something had been off for a while, but he hadn't bothered placing it.

"What do ya mean? Am I not allowed to talk to your pet?"

"You-! Usagi, you're asking to get killed!"

"Well ya didn't deny it."

"Why the hell should I have to if you know it's not true?!"

"Oh, Yuu-chan, your face is contradicting you," Lavi chuckled even though his voice was serious. Kanda honestly didn't understand, and apparently his face conveyed the issue. "You're blushing!" Lavi answered, grin in place.

"I'm not. So fuck off." He countered in an attempt to salvage his pride.

"Sure, sure, Yuu. Just keep telling yourself that." An awkward silence. "So do you really wanna know what I told him?"

Hell yes he did, but hell if he would admit it.

"Aw, come on, Yuu. Don't lie."

"I'm not lying, I couldn't considering the fact that I haven't said anything, idiot." Lavi smirked at his friend, counting in his head. One… two… three… fo- "Fine," he growled. "Just tell me."

"Aw~ I knew you'd ask! Just so predictable!" He said while idiotically waving his hands in front of himself.

"Usagi," he sighed, "I'm not going to ask again."

"I keep telling him you're gay, but he still doesn't believe me!" He pouted as if it were true.

Kanda's shoulders stiffened for just a second; giving the redheaded idiot the time he should have used to get away. But, no, he was too stupid for that. So Kanda leapt forward, wrapping a hand around Lavi's neck.

"Lavi, I swear to God I'm going to fucking kill you!"

-Allen-

The door to the apartment opened violently and closed with a slam, startling Allen. He cautiously walked out of his room and into the main hall, glancing into the living room. Kanda was sitting there, face abnormally angry. And for Kanda, that was a pretty bad.

The white haired boy was still somewhat embarrassed from there previous encounter, so he didn't say anything. The man seemed to radiate anger, eyes boring holes into the coffee table.

Staring at the floor, the younger boy crept around the corner and into Kanda's view.

"Do you believe the shit Lavi's saying?" Some people would call that a sarcastic rhetorical question, but Allen knew the man was rarely sarcastic, especially when he was _this _pissed off.

"Huh? What was he supposed to tell me?" He asked sheepishly, even though he knew what Kanda was probably talking about. Why should he believe the redhead, anyway?

"Don't- augh. Don't play stupid." He buried his face in his hands, leaning forward so that his elbows would rest on his knees.

"I'm not," there wasn't anything wrong with a white lie, right? "It's not my business anyway, so don't worry what he says. Is that why you're so mad?" The man didn't look up, but then again, it was probably the most obvious thing in the world. He looked so mad that he could cry, and Allen almost felt bad.

"I'm- I'm gonna go to the birthday thing they planned," he said in hopes of pleasing the man if only a little. There was a nod, only visible by the shifting of his long hair. What would Lenalee have done if it was him? Oh, she would have- but he couldn't do that. No, if Kanda was mad about something so closely relating to the only way he could think of comforting him by, he'd probably just get more worked up. But… was he even angry? Was it even possible for Kanda to be upset? What could have happened besides the stupid little fight that he had with Lavi everyday?

Before he could persuade himself that it could possibly be the worst mistake of his life, he approached the man and sat next to him on the couch, leaning his head against the other's stiff shoulder. He could feel Kanda lift his head, perhaps out of curiosity, but who would ever know? All Allen knew was that he wasn't pushed away and the Asian hadn't threatened to kill him.

"You're such a hypocrite, Kanda." Allen whispered, playing with a seam on his jeans.

There was no reply, but he couldn't really even wish there was one. A peaceful moment meant something was changing and that they're stupid fights might have been a thing of the past. But that was probably asking too much.

"You could have just told me what was wrong, and then I wouldn't have had to play stupid." Kanda looked at him, blinking for a second, then pulled away, laying his head against the arm of the couch rather than the boy who had just attempted to comfort him.

Ouch. He'd been rejected trying to make someone else feel better. How unfair was that? Ungrateful bastard!

"God! You're such a jerk! I was just trying to help you!" He yelled and walked out of the living room to his bedroom. It was all too much, and he was growing tired of it too quickly. Sure there were good things about the man, but they were outweighed by the bad. If he'd just open up a bit… But of course there was no point now. He'd probably pissed him off beyond any hope o getting him to talk. Allen could only assume that it was because of the whole conspiracy of being 'gay'.

But honestly. Who cared if he was? Lavi would tease him, but he wouldn't actually say anything offensive. Then again, it was Kanda, and he took everything way too seriously.

He picked up his phone from the air mattress where had left it to go talk to the other, and opened the door. Pulling an extra few hours at the diner wasn't something he was against, especially because Lenalee and Miranda had shifts on Mondays. But he'd already worked that morning. Oh, what the fuck. He was going to go anyway. They wouldn't give a damn if he was there or not, and he honestly just wanted out of the damn apartment.

Kanda was standing in the living room awkwardly, seemingly waiting for Allen to come out, but who would ever really know. He rolled his eyes as he closed his bedroom door behind him, walking at a rather fast pace to avoid coming in contact with Kanda.

The other didn't seem to be thinking the same thing, though. As the younger boy passed him by, Kanda grabbed his wrist and spun him around, pushing him to the wall in the process.

"Kanda, really? Let me go," Allen said as he stared straight into the other's eyes, not even thinking to be taken aback by his expression. He seemed conflicted, like he himself had no idea what he was doing.

"I'm sorry," He said bluntly, pressing Allen further into the wall even thought their bodies weren't touching, save for his wrist.

"Well, there's no use being sorry if you don't know what you're sorry about." Was that what he had meant to say? Probably not, but it was already too late to take the words back.

"About what you said earlier, idiot. I didn't know it would bother you."

"Who said it bothered me? It pissed me off and there's certainly a big difference."

"Moyashi, you're getting a damn apology from me, of all the people in the world. You shouldn't be complaining." Kanda said as he continued to stare him down, making sure to press his wrists against the wall just a little harder.

"Don't think so highly of yourself." Sure, they were fighting like a couple of sixteen year old girls, but who the hell cared? Only they were around, and Kanda would probably rather die than admit it to anyone. And of course Allen wouldn't, Lenalee was bound to laugh at him for saying anything.

"What the hell's up your ass?" Kanda hissed, eyes narrowing on Allen.

"My ass? You're one to talk. In fact, maybe you're the reason I'm mad. I mean, any smart person could figure that out!" He yelled, trying to push the Asian's arm away so he could get out.

"Stop that! We're fucking talking!"

"Then let me go! It's not impossible to sit on a couch or-!" He stopped as the other's forehead fell on his shoulder. What was that? Kanda was seriously giving up his side of the fight that soon?! What the hell?

"I already said sorry, and I meant it. I don't care if you believe me, and hell, I don't even care if you fucking believe me, but I… Whatever." A second passed by, and then another, and Kanda still hadn't moved, face buried in Allen's neck. Something about it sent tingles up his spine, but someone was screaming at him in his head, telling him to pull away. Or that something about this wasn't right. "You're stiff." Kanda had finally said, nudging at Allen's neck with his nose.

"Huh? Oh! Well, whose fault is that?!" Allen yelled, finally pushing the older male off of himself.

Kanda didn't look happy, but that didn't quite fit it either. If he'd looked upset before, he looked ten times worse now. His skin had paled, but not in the sense that he was getting sick. And his eyes had definitely softened, much like earlier that day.

Feeling it was his fault, Allen frowned. "Kanda? I'm sorry… I don't know what's wrong with you, but you look sad." Once that left his mouth, he flinched away, fearing he'd offended the older man.

"I- I don't really know. Do I look sad?" He asked, eyes lifting from their spot on the wall to Allen's face, blood finally flowing back to his cheeks. He looked… so hopeful and Allen didn't understand why.

"Kanda?" The silver eyed boy leaned forward, pressing a hand to his forehead. No fever, but it was strange. Especially considering he had closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Allen's own cheeks had instantly lit up as he pulled away, baring his teeth with the horrified expression on his face. "Kanda, are you feeling alright? I- I mean you don't have a fever or anything but… er."

"Don't… go. It's- um, I don't know." He stumbled on his words as a blush broke out on his cheeks, both very un-Kanda like things. Damn Allen for admitting it, but it was all too cute. How could he deny him? He wasn't really mad at him anymore, but he was still kind of mad.

"What do you-?"

"Infomercials," he supplied before Allen could finish his question. He gave a weak nod as Kanda grabbed his wrist, gently this time, and guided him towards the couch. Once he'd flung the smaller of the two onto the couch, he stared hesitantly for a moment. Allen could feel his hear begin to race as Kanda's expression changed from hesitant to panicked.

"Can I…?"

"Oh, am I in your seat? I could move if you want…" Allen generously offered with a small smile, sitting up and stopping once Kanda shook his head. What else was there to be-? Oh.

"I could move," he mumbled, cheek resting against Allen's shoulder.

"Uh, that's not it! I just… I don't know."

"Alright."

After about ten minutes of watching a commercial about a broom that could 'sweep up anything!', Allen was halfway to insane. Why was Kanda being so clingy? And how the hell had his arm wrapped around (and under) his?! It was all so wrong!

"…"

"Kanda?" The man didn't answer. "Kanda?" He repeated, moving his free hand up to nudge him.

"…" Oh my God! He was asleep! What the hell was Allen supposed to do?! There was another mumble from the man, and he readjusted his arms until one was in Allen's lap and the other was tucked deeper into his torso. Warm breath was ghosting over his ear and Allen choked, resisting the urge to… To what? What did he really want to do? Surely he didn't want to do anything to an innocent and unsuspecting sleeping person. But… it _was_ Kanda's fault. He'd been the one to engage him in all of this and it wasn't his fault if he stole a-a… a ki…ss. Wait, what?! NO! Allen was no pervert! Nu-uh! But he was so cute when he slept, it wouldn't be his fault if his persona slipped for a second…

Biting his lip, he turned his head far enough to look down at Kanda without disturbing him. Considering he was stuck in the other's death grip, it was hard to maneuver far enough, but craning his neck painfully seemed to do the trick.

So there he was, lips centimeters away from Kanda's own and his heart felt ready explode. He licked his lips and dove down in one shot, capturing the Asian's rougher than he'd wished.

"Yuuuu-kuuuunn, I'm here to see my favorite s- ahhhhhh… what?"

-

A/N: Yay~ another chapter. Horrible ending here, yeah I know. Reviews shall get the next chapter out earlier I promise! And now I have to update Crossing Allen. Yay.

Major Question involving this story: I'm currently writing a fill for the meme that isn't rated M and it's a side story about Lavi with this. Not every little detail fits take control, but most of it does. So I was wondering, should it be a separate story or an omake at the end? Either way, it'll be posted eventually.

Another note: The rating for this story will eventually change. When it does, will you stop reading it? Or should I put that separate, too?

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Guys, I'm really shocked by how many reviews I got last chapter. I told a few people that I'd have this posted by Friday, so here it is! My chapters are getting shockingly longer, especially because this one has a short little thing I wrote for the meme attached. Enjoy!

Warning: FINALLY some good old KanAre with hints of un-funny humor.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man or I would have posted spoilers somewhere so that my damn fans could rejoice! *cries*

-

All was silent as the man stared at Allen, look of horror imprinted onto his face. They stared at each other for a moment, and only broke their connection when Allen realized that he was still pressed against Kanda. And his lips, too. Crap. He was screwed. Why? Because sleepy eyes were slowly cracking open, drowsiness leaving them behind as he took in how close Allen SHOULDN'T have been. It was all messed up. Way too messed up. And adding on the fact that this strange man that knew Kanda had just caught them, Allen felt he was going to explode. That was how utterly embarrassed he was. Kanda's eyes _slowly slowly slowly _opening and Allen suddenly had the urge to jump out the window. Maybe then he'd be spared the humiliation of kissing a MAN in his SLEEP. "Moyashi?" Kanda asked, blinking his eyes a few times. Allen frantically looked towards the man that had obviously become frozen to his spot in the kitchen, simply staring as if Allen had tried to kill the Asian while in his presence. "I..." He tried, stopping once he noticed that Kanda _wasn't_ pulling away_._ Probably because he didn't know that a random old man was staring at their awkward position. OH MY GOD. He should JUST SHOOT HIMSELF to get out of the situation. The window didn't ensure death... "Hn," Kanda tried rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his free hand. "Why am I next to you?" Allen's face dropped further (if possible). How- how could he forget?! He'd been the one to-! "K-Kanda! Get off!" he yelled, girlishly pushing the man away from him and scooting to the other side of the couch. "Yuu-kun?" The old man on the other side of the room finally asked, eyebrows furrowed. He looked completely and utterly confused. Allen could only imagine why..."Augh, how the hell did you get in this time?!" Kanda demanded as he stood up and walked back into his bedroom."Who're you?" The man asked once he was alone with Allen. Awkward..."I- Kanda didn't tell you?""Tell me what? I can only assume so much by what I just saw! My little Yu-kun finally has a girlfriend! I'm so happy for him!" His eyes lit up and he seemed to be gagged as the man began spinning in circles. This was pushing it. Girlfriend?! He'd rather be called gay (which he wasn't, thank you very much!) than a girl! "I'm not a girl," he stated firmly, staring straight at the man. Sure, his face would drop and he'd run to bleach his eyes, but that was the worst that could happen, right? Damn homophobes these days..."Yuu's gay? Really? He should have told his dead father! My little boy, gay!" He laughed afterward, wiping the "tears of joy" from his eyes. Worst. Day. In. A. Long. Time."I'm not fucking gay! Why the hell do people keep saying that?!" The Asian yelled once he came back into the living room."You're not? But you were just--!""KANDA HAD A FEVER!" Allen yelled to avoid that "small" detail from being shed. Spare him All Mighty Lord! "And he just fell asleep, yeah. That's all!" He tried to telepathically send the older man his signs of distress, but he didn't seem to pick up on it."But you were kissing him."The world had ended. Allen had officially blown up from the inside out and he was going to jump out the window.

"I-! He-! It-!" He frantically glanced between them, the old man was smiling like a lunatic, cheeks slightly flushed. But Kanda, ugh, he looked like he couldn't decide whether to touch his lips like a schoolgirl that had received her first kiss, or beat the shit out of him. Either way…

Clenching his eyes shut, Allen decided the best thing to do was bow and run. And run like the fucking wind is what he did. Until the door conveniently slammed in his face, sending him tumbling onto the floor.

"You're not going anywhere, son." The older man smiled down at him, offering a hand to help him up. Some nerve he had! Slamming a door in his face and thinking he should even bother helping him up!

"Nu-uh! I have to, er, go to my job! They're expecting me!"

"I'm Tiedoll, nice to meet you," he said, completely ignoring what Allen had just made up. "I have another son, a little older than Yuu, that's just like you."

"No you fucking don't. Moyashi's nothing like Daisya," Kanda uncharacteristically corrected from his spot down the small hallway.

Tiedoll chuckled, placing some sort of container on Kanda's counter. "Pardon me, then. Judging from what I've seen so far, it's just… ha ha. My little Yuu-kun, finally growing up." Tears seemed to well up behind his eyes, and Allen really wanted to go die in a hole. Kanda was looking at him weird, it was like… almost as if… a look of hopefulness?

What the hell was going on?

"Moyashi? What an interesting name…" Tiedoll noted as he finally got around to wiping his eyes. Kanda rolled his eyes and resorted to staring at the floor.

"My- um my name's Allen. K-Kanda's just… mean." It took a lot of self-control to get even that much out of him, for his insides were currently on fire and threatening to eat him alive. He knew that all the blood in his body must have flooded to his face, and every time Kanda so much as glanced at him, it seemed that his body had made more just for the occasion and sent it to aide the rest. Oh damn it.

"Aw, a pet name! How typical of Yuu!"

"Stop calling me that!" He hissed. "Why the hell are you here?" His voice sounded weird, too. He sounded pissed, but there was something else. Disappointment? About what? Allen was seriously gonna knock the door down if that's what it was going to take to get out of there…

"I'm not allowed to come visit you? You gave me a key, that should be enough of a reason. Besides, Marie made some lovely tempura that I thought you'd like considering you only ever eat soba. But… as I can see, you now have a cute little boy to do all your cooking! How'd you stumble upon him? Hmm?" The man babbled with star crossed eyes, putting his hands together and waving them around in front of himself. Wow… he almost felt bad for Kanda. Almost.

"I'm not little!" Allen pouted, crossing his hands over his chest, deciding to surrender to his childish side, if only just this once.

"Right, right, I'm sure you're not! How old are you? Seventeen? Yuu, you should know not to pick up minors…" Kanda looked ready to strangle the man, and Allen honestly couldn't blame him. He was usually so easy to get along with, but he had become strangely irritable since he'd met the man. One could only wonder why. It couldn't have anything to do with the fact that he'd just humiliated him! No, way!

"He's twenty, now leave. And don't show up. Ever." He added, gesturing towards the door.

"Alright, alright, obviously my son is so mean that he won't even let his father-"

"Adoptive."

"-visit him. That's not nice at all. Oh, but by the by, we're having a family dinner at that little Italian restaurant we all like on this weekend. So be there, alright?"

"I have a competition this weekend."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me? We could all go with you and eat dinner afterward. As a treat, considering you always win."

"No."

"But-!" The older man pressed, only to get interrupted by the irritated Kanda.

"Out. _Please._" Oh, shit. The word 'please' from Kanda's lips was unheard of, he must've been _really_ eager to murder Allen. Looking at the floor, the youngest of the group continued to plot his escape. Once Tiedoll left, Kanda would have no problem killing him. Which was obviously a problem. No man could actually get away with murder these days, right?

The man sighed and pat his son on the shoulder. "Always so mean, Yuu-kun. Just remember that you'll be eating dinner with us eventually!" He chuckled and opened the front door himself, finally deciding it appropriate to leave. Now, the objective of the night was to be alive in the morning.

Kanda didn't say anything. For a minute, he simply stared at the door that had just been shut rather noisily. As his eyes shifted to glance at the floor, he turned around, successfully scaring the shit out of Allen. Oh, good--

"Kendo," He mumbled, walking back to the couch and sitting in the spot he'd been before Tiedoll had showed up, before he had rudely been awakened, and definitely before he had known that Allen had _kissed _him in his _sleep._ Whatever, he'd save himself by blaming it on Kanda. Somehow.

"K-kendo? That's the sport you were talking about?" Allen almost couldn't believe the man hadn't demanded an explanation. Or thrown him out the window just from hearing the word _kissed _and _you_ in the same sentence. Was Kanda really that virginal? It actually made Allen laugh, despite the situation.

"Yeah, I've been doing it a long time," he switched the TV off and set the remotely down loudly on the overly mentioned coffee table. "I actually got a scholarship, I didn't even know our school had a kendo team." He pondered aloud, making Allen squirm on his feet. "You can sit back down, you know."

The boy in question froze, what had he just said? Oh, no! Nu-uh! He wasn't risking getting killed the second he sat down. "I- I'm quite comfortable here, thanks." Came his polite decline. This was too weird. All of it.

"Just sit the hell down." Blunt and to the point. With no room left to argue, Allen surrendered and sat on the smaller couch across from him. Kanda looked up at him, and he looked away. He looked at Kanda, and Kanda looked away. Such a childish game…

"Kanda?" Allen found himself asking, freaking out on the inside because he hadn't meant to say. It had just… happened. He would have to wash him mouth out with soap later.

"What?" The other growled, crossing his arms over his chest and playing hard-to-talk-to. Augh…

Deeming it safer to answer than start and stop, he summed up all his courage and asked. "Are- are you… mad?"

Kanda seemed to blink at the boy for a moment, not quite understanding what he'd meant. When it finally clicked, the silver eyed boy could swear he heard it.

"Hmph," was his answer, glaring at the coffee table. "I'm mad that Tiedoll showed up, not at you." That was it. Allen's eyes were going to fall out from how wide they were, and he was going to die by asphyxiation since he had long since stopped breathing. Bipolar, much?

"Why, um, exactly are you mad that he showed up?" He asked shyly, voice little above a whisper.

"Because he fucking _showed up_. Why the hell else?" He just had to be that way, didn't he? Did he enjoy watching people stammer over words and fidget under his gaze?

"W-well that could be… for a few reasons, then. Are- um, are you made at me?"

"Why would I be mad?" Allen knew it was his fricken imagination. The man was blushing, sure it was only the slightest of pink dusted over his pale face, but it was still _there. _And that was a-fucking-nuff to make Allen cower in fear and clench his eyes shut in hopes of somehow phasing through the couch, through the floor and anywhere else. Even a- never mind. That was a bad wish.

Kanda was sulking. _Kanda _was _sulking. _Like a five year old that wasn't allowed to get the box of candy they wanted. And it was strangely the most adorable thing Allen had ever seen.

"Because I kissed you!" He burst out, feeling his own cheeks explode with color. "In your sleep! You should be trying to kill me!"

Kanda shook his head and pulled himself to his feet, taking the two steps around the coffee table and towering over Allen and his smaller couch. He flopped down next to him, closer than necessary because, hey, Allen just _had _to pick to sit in the lovers seat instead of the recliner. Shocking, shocking, _shocked _that Kanda had even sat next to him with such a lack of proximity. Utterly _appalled _that the man leaned his head against the boy's shoulder.

He wanted to call out the Asian's name, wanted to know if he was really feeling alright, because as he's said a thousand times to himself: '_this is too weird!'_. And although panicking on the inside, his body was completely still, tense under the other man. Oddly enough, Allen was still mesmerized by his scent, soapy, yet not.

"I don't think I mind that much, and you did it, so you don't either." He whispered, sucking in a breath of air as Allen tried to turn to him. Without further ado, he leaned upwards and pressed his own lips to Allen's catching the boy wayyy off-guard. He lingered for a moment before pulling away, coming back once he took in the English boy's flushed face.

There was tongue added, it started as a light brush to Allen's lower lip, a request for entrance that he gladly accepted, shifting so he could maneuver just as much as Kanda's wondering hands. When he finally managed to free a hand, he didn't know what to do with it. Leave it be, he decided, placing it back in his own lap. Kanda' s lips became more controlling, pressing him further against the arm of the couch and caressing his tongue with his own. He could taste the mint gum he liked to chew, and he found himself wanting more.

He moaned as one of the man's hands stroked his face, thumb guiding itself over his scar and the tips of his fingers gliding into his hair. Kanda got onto his knees and pressed Allen further back, pulling his hips down slightly so he could work him to a position that wasn't so awkward on the neck.

Somewhere near the awkwardly placed couple, a phone began to vibrate, and because apparently Allen was the only one to take notice, he pushed it to the darkest pits of his mind, letting its vibrations send chills up his spine.

The man above him didn't stop, crushing him in another heated kiss. With more tongue. When the vibrating turned into an annoying ring tone that could only signal one person (Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol!), he regretted not just silencing it like he usually did.

Although Kanda didn't seem to care, the silver eyed boy was slowly becoming depressed. The Asian probably wouldn't have ever cared had he not stopped moving his own lips.

"Shut that up," he growled, rolling his hips against the phone and its spot in his pocket, which, was very coincidental, indeed. Allen obeyed and reached downward, attempting to get a hand in his too-tight pants pocket. By the time he had finally extracted the phone and fumbled for the ignore button, the caller had already hung up. If Allen could kill that stupid man, he would.

Lips were tracing their way down his neck, nibbling and licking. Allen groaned and thrust his hips up just as his phone began vibrating again. He cursed his luck and pressed the ignore button again, promptly shutting the phone off and throwing it on the couch Kanda had previously been occupying.

He had a mental checklist going: The door was locked, although the chain wasn't in place. He'd taken a shower a few hours, so he couldn't smell bad. He'd taken his shift earlier that day- and so had Kanda. No work the next day, but a birthday dinner planned by Lavi sometime that week. Now that his phone was off and thrown to the side, he figured he was pretty safe in the sense of not getting caught, not matter how far they were planning on taking their little excursion.

"Kanda," he whispered in hopes of the other picking up on how uncomfortable his neck still was. Being Kanda, he didn't, and moved his face back to the Moyashi's to shut him up. He whimpered as more force was added to the kiss, forcing his back to arch and his neck to bend further in opposite direction. Kanda finally picked up on it when the boy flinched,, placing his knees on either side of the thin thighs and tugging his hips again until he was sitting on his hips. He bent down and licked Allen's jaw, fingers finally moving to lift the hem of his shirt. He moaned as fingers tickled his naval, sending another round of chills up his spine.

His face lit on fire as the shirt was pulled over his head and thrown over the small table. Kanda inched downward, hot breath ghosting over Allen's chest. He bit his shoulder and kept his pace, letting his tongue prod the younger boy's nipple.

"W-what're you-?"

An alarm went off. A fire alarm, but Kanda didn't seem to care. His mouth connected with the light pink bud, the younger boy instantly shivering and arching into the other's touch.

"Kanda!" He rasped as a large hand cupped the back of his thigh, lifting it so that his leg was wrapped around Kanda's hip. He could feel the Asian's arousal against his backside now, and _oh…_ that felt good.

"Kanda! Allen! We need to evacuate!" Fire truck sirens could be heard as someone knocked loudly on the door. "There's a fire a few floors down, come on!" Footsteps retreated down the hall, but Kanda's lips didn't pause.

"Kanda," he breathed, pressing lightly against the man's chest in protest. "We need to get out of here."

"Fuck," he panted against his naval. "Moyashi, we're not going anywhere. That retarded girl downstairs has set her apartment on fire before, like hell I'm leaving for her again."

"But, Kanda… it could be serious."

The man finally pulled back, frown imprinted on his perfect face. "You could've just said you didn't want this instead of having me rape you," He said as he pulled himself off of Allen and across the room before he could reply. Before his hand closed around the doorknob, Allen tugged on his sleeve, completely forgetting that he as still shirtless.

"I-I didn't say I didn't want it, it's just the building's on fire, I kind of think it more important to get out then… er, have sex." He sheepishly answered in a whisper.

"Who the fuck said we were gonna have sex?" Kanda asked, jokingly pulling his sleeve out of the boy's grip. "Go put your shirt back down and we'll go down." Nodding, Allen obeyed.

-

"Lavi, I really don't see why you're here. You're supposed to be at your grandfather's house, and Lenalee," Allen bit his lip as he turned to the girl. She was dressed… unusual for herself. She never wore skirts _that _short and her shirts were never that low cut. "You're supposed to be having dinner with your brother. We were supposed to have this on Monday! Not my birthday!" He whined, slouching over the table.

"I already ate with him, Allen. He told me to go and have fun." Lenalee piped up, patting her friends back.

"Yeah, Bookman doesn't like holidays anyway. We don't even have a tree."

"Neither do we," Kanda mumbled as he flipped through the drink menu.

"Well why would ya, Yuu-chan? You're Yuu-chan, King of the Grumpy!" He winked at the man and continued. "It's a shame Miranda couldn't be here, though."

"You're still going out with her? Don't you get over people in like, a day? And she doesn't really seem that interested in you, she sees you as a brother, you know." Allen sighed, cheek against the table.

"That's kinda the reason we're on off. I dunno, I think we're takin a break for a while anyway. Well," his face let up as he eyed Allen. "You're twenty-one now! Yay!"

"Yeah, happy birthday, Allen!" Lenalee handed him a card and smiled at him.

"Lenalee, you didn't have to. We're friends, I don't need anything from you, especially if you're already throwing me a-!"

"THIS KID JUST TURNED TWENTY-ONE, woo-hoo! Anyone up for buying him a drink?!" Lavi yelled to the population of the bar, completely humiliating Allen.

"Usagi, shut the hell up." Kanda said from his corner of the booth, leaning against the wall.

"Aw, Yuu just wants to buy the Moyashi a drink himself. No fair!" Lavi smirked at the older man and winked at the waitress that was brining them a drink.

"From the table over there," she pointed to the dark-skinned man in the corner who gave a dry smile and turned back around. Not without winking first, of course.

"Thanks…" Allen mumbled, sitting up and frowning at the martini glass.

When the waitress finally left, Lavi laughed. "Talk about pedophiles, ya see the way he looked at us? Dude, he's hot for a guy, but I'd never tap that," Lavi went on, drawing a chuckle out of Lenalee. "Anyway, what kind of drinks should we get?"

"I want a Long Island Iced tea! I haven't had one in forever!" The only girl of the group stated excitedly, throwing her menu in the middle of the table.

"Well, I'll have a beer I guess, although you're gonna be drivin with me," he grinned at the girl and called the waitress over.

"Yuu, you're such a spoil sport, you can't even drink at your own Moyashi's birthday! Shame on you!" Lavi joked as he picked up the bottle the waitress had just set down.

"I have a fucking kendo competition tomorrow, asshole." He growled, fingering the moisture on the glass of water he'd ordered.

"You're still doing that? Well, whatever. As long as it pays the bills." They all nodded and Lavi raised his bottle. "To Allen! Cheers!"

-

"Kanda," the boy mumbled as he stumbled over his own feet. "Are we goin home?"

"Yeah, Moyashi. Just don't fall."

"Can I hold onta you? I'm gonna fall… I'm dizzy…" He continued to babble as he grabbed for Kanda's arm and nuzzled his cheek against his sweater.

"Why the hell did you let the Usagi buy you so many drinks?" He asked, fishing around in his jacket pocket for the keys to his car. "Get it," he ordered once the doors were unlocked and he was standing by the passenger's side door with Allen on his arm.

"Nooo!" He whined, clinging to Kanda. "I dun wanna! I wanna stay with you, Yuu!" He yelled a little to enthusiastically as he lost his balance and almost fell again, only saved when Kanda's arm wrapped around his waist.

"Easy, Moyashi. We're just going home, so get in the car."

"Bu why aren' Lena and Lavi with us? Where'd they gooo?" He slurred, trying to open the car door with his glazed over eyes. Kanda, being the suddenly nice person he was, decided to cut the Sprout some luck and opened it for him, eyes scanning over his form as he climbed in. Once he'd closed the door to walk around to his side, he could hear the kid wailing like he wasn't coming back. Pcsh. Stupid midget.

"Calm down, Moyashi." He said in a slightly irritated, slightly amused voice once he opened his door and sat down. He checked to see that the Moyashi had indeed been capable enough to put his own seatbelt and turned the key so the heat would come on.

"Kanda! Put your seatbelt on! Ya dun wanna get by a deer!" He yelled, reaching around Kanda through the pull of his own seatbelt to attempt a retrieval of his won safety belt.

"Calm down, Moyashi. I'll put it on. And deer don't hit people, idiots hit deer. And I'm not fucking idiot."

"But Kanda! They come outta nowhere!" He gasped, staring into Kanda's eyes with his own dilated ones. The older man sighed and switched the car into reverse to pull out of his spot. This was going to be a long ride home.

"Mm, Kanda. Thanks fer takin me out. I shoulda jus' listened to you in tha first place," He mumbled, cheek pressed against the cold window.

"Moyashi, don't lean that way, you could break your neck if I slam on the breaks."

"I thought you weren't an idiot." He replied, pulling away and fucking pouting. Kanda thought he was going to lose it. The kid just had to be a cute drunk.

"I'm not, other people are and sadly, I can't make up for their damn mistakes. Just sit still, we only live a few blocks away" He countered and used his let hand to pat Allen's shoulder.

"'m cold," he whispered, leaning toward the touch of the older man. His cheek ended up pressed against his shoulder and Kanda was surprised he hadn't just crashed his car, they both knew what had almost happened the last time someone had fell asleep on the other, and frankly, it had never been made up to Kanda. He'd been left hard for an hour and a half as they stood outside, cursing (Kanda of course) under his breath about how stupid Lavi's girlfriends had to be. Ruining fucking things for him like that, it wasn't fucking fair. Not that he would ever convey it out loud.

He sighed as the Moyashi's breath evened out, obviously asleep. He couldn't have just waited an extra minute? He didn't want to wake the boy up, because Heaven forbid him thinking so, the kid was cute when he slept. Accompanied by the fact that he was drunk, he was adorable. Augh, fucking rabbit was rubbing off on him.

-

Once he'd set Allen down on his air mattress, Kanda decided to take another shower. It was cold in the apartment sometimes, and he usually couldn't sleep if he was cold. Showers always made the cold go away.

The warm water felt fantastic on his skin, he would admit. It wasn't that he spoiled himself with shower time, he just liked the feel of scolding hot water. Five minutes past by and he turned the water off. When he turned around to pull the shower curtain out of the way, the last thing he'd been expecting was to have Allen sitting on the toilet, face flushed from the alcohol and heat in the room, staring up at his naked for with the expression of utmost innocence. It made him second guess his choice of reaching for his towel. Maybe they could pick up where they left off…? No, he was drunk.

"Kanda, I was cold. Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, I just heard the water and knew ya took really really hot showers and came in. Sorry," He kept mumbling, hiding his flushed face in his hands. Kanda hadn't minded one bit, in fact, he liked the idea that the Moyashi had come into his bathroom. Especially the part where he was naked and in a fucking skimpy as shit towel that was precariously wrapped around his thin waist.

The boy finally decided to sneak a peak at him, and Kanda definitely noticed the wondering eyes gazing and appreciating every curve of his lightly muscled body. Of course he didn't mind, it was just he wanted the same privilege. He wanted to see the boy with that flushed, as naked as he was at the moment, if not fully nude. The thought brought a slight smirk to his face as he re-checked the tie on his waist, if only to ensure the towel wouldn't fall off.

"Like what you see, Moyashi?" He hadn't expected the other's cheeks to get any redder, and that proved to be the right assumption because they didn't. Instead, he switched his gaze from wander to Kanda's face.

"Of course I do," he whispered, voice sounding more sober than only a moment ago. Was steam supposed to help get rid of the drunk feeling? He'd have to look it up later. Silver eyes shifted again, this time sneaking a glance at the towel, scowling at it because it had ruined a perfectly good picture.

"Such a pervert, Moyashi."

"Maybe I am," he countered, getting to his feet with the help of the counter. He stood in front of Kanda, as if challenging him, and pressed his cheek to the man's chest, breathing in his scent even though it was weighed down by the moisture clouding the room. "Do you wanna pick up where we left off?" He whispered dangerously low, licking up a droplet of water from the Asian's chest.

"Moyashi, you're drunk, so no."

"Nu-uh," he shook his head like a little kid, "I sobered up, and it's supposed to hurt anyway, so it'll make things better." That little fact was what hooked Kanda. He stared down into Allen's eyes for assurance. The drunk one nodded and wrapped an arm around him, still using the other for balance against the counter. Kanda nodded and used a hand to pull the boy's chin up for a kiss.

-

11-24-09, I'm done with this chapter today! But I'm adding the omake, so it'll be posted in a bit. Sorry, it hurts to have it typed and not post it for you guys. Short omake is about Lavi and Klondike bar. It has absolutely no involvement with the real story, it's just for the crack. It sort of fit's the plot line, but that's about it.

-

What would Yuu do for a Klondike Bar?

-

Lavi had to admit: he had a habit of wasting his time. And the additional tendency to fall for internet surveys certainly didn't help him any. And eventually, somewhere along the way, he'd began wasting other people's time. Namely, Yu Kanda.

"Yu~" Lavi sang, walking up to his victim with a hand behind his back. He'd spent a bit of money on this particular survey, but so far it had definitely been worth it. Lenalee had given him such a nice massage… And Allen had gone as far as to get rid of the "problem" it had left behind. Interpret it as you will.

But Yu-chan, hm. It was always fun to mess with him and the few times he'd bothered to answer, the answers had been nothing but amusing. Yu and his thought process, ha-ha!

Kanda turned around with a snap. The noise obviously being his overly obnoxious neck.

"What do you want, Usagi?" He asked, seemingly uninterested, yet suspicious.

"Yu~" He repeated, sliding his feet across the floor until he was next to the slightly older man. True, he had reason to be suspicious, but Lavi could still be sly about it. After all, the last time he'd involved Yu in a survey had been his self proclaimed "last". It wasn't his fault the shampoo had bleached his hair.

"Hair's lookin' nice," He complimented, taking one of the ends in between his fingers. It was still pretty dry. He'd previously thought Kanda to be one to care for his hair, but considering its current condition, he was beginning to second guess himself.

"Who the hell's fault would that be?" The Asian snapped, pulling himself away from Lavi's invasive fingers.

"Ne, but you should just bleach the rest of your hair. It's look a lot better, ya know." Maybe the words would somehow offend him, maybe they—

"Do I look like a woman to you?"

--wouldn't. Yeah, obviously they did. Just like everything else in the world.

"Well, obviously not, Yu. It's just… maybe you should just get it cut, then. Ya have split ends, so…"

"Usagi, what do you want?"

"Oh, right… Yu-chan," he put on his serious face. "I have something to ask."

"No, don't even think I'm getting involved in your stupid problems again."

"But Yu!" he whined, "It's not my fault! The mouse just moved on its own! The ad drew it in!" Lavi countered, desperate to get the man involved. After all, it still wasn't his fault. He'd been googling something pointless and it had come to the top of the screen like an angel, begging to be clicked. He'd actually laughed when he'd read it, thinking about who would do what.

"What the hell did you do this time?" Kanda asked once there was a reasonable amount of space between the two. There was no way in hell he'd get sucked into Lavi's fucked up antics and curiosities. He was such a—

"WHAT WOULD YOU DO FOR A KLONDIKE BAR?!" He yelled, running up and wrapping his arms around the man's neck. "Yu, would ya do?"

"Usagi, get off of me. Now." He growled through gritted teeth, placing his hands on Lavi's biceps in preparation of throwing him off.

"But Yu, ya didn't answer my question!" The redhead protested with a pout, sticking out his lip and all.

"I shouldn't have to," was his plain reply. Sure, he'd known Yu for a long time (too long in Kanda's opinion), so that gave him all the more reason to annoy him until he answered.

"But Yu~! Moyashi-chan and Lenalee answered!"

"All the more reason."

"But-!"

"I don't ever want to be involved in your stupid surveys. EVER."

And because Lavi knows how to push buttons (Kanda's mostly), he'd brought an arsenal of blackmail.

"Really, now?" Lavi asked, familiar grin in place. "Because I conveniently have this picture of you that you might want to see."

Kanda's face transformed into his ferociously angry one, eyes set to kill. "What the hell, Usagi?"

"Oh, it's just something I found when I was over your house. Remember the time you left me all to my lonesome, aimlessly wondering through your huge house that I conveniently memorized the blue prints for. Well," he emphasized, "Tiedoll found me and took me to have tea in one of the rooms, and--!"

"Shut the hell up and get to the point!" Kanda snapped.

"Er, fine. He showed me pictures of you when ya still live with him!" Lavi watched, amused, as Kanda's face fell, angry frown disappearing with it. "You were so cute in those pictures! Especially when-!"

"Usagi!" He hissed, sneaking a glance at Allen who was sitting in the living room watching infomercials.

"Aw, is Yuu-chan shy? It's only because of Moyashi-chan, isn't it?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut the hell up!"

"Wanna know what he did? Huh, do ya?" Kanda didn't answer. "Well, ya see, Lenalee tried to give me a massage, but popped my shoulder out…" He rolled his arm out for further explanation. "And Allen-chan was nice enough to pop it back in. Ha-ha," he laughed, punching Kanda lightly in the shoulder with his previously injured arm. Not that Kanda cared. "I need to find out what five people would do for a Klondike bar, and you'll be four, Yu-chan!"

"No." Was his blunt reply, turning the other way and walking into his living room. Pouting, Lavi followed, Klondike bars in tow.

"Moyashi-chan!" Lavi exclaimed once he'd followed Yuu far enough to see him sit down. "If you can get Yuu to tell ya what he'd do for a Klondike bar, I'll give ya another one!" He flashed a smile and the boy sitting next to Kanda frowned and shrank down into is corner of the couch. "B-but you were so willing before!" He whined, showing the box to the pair sitting across from him.

"Lavi?" Allen asked.

Said redhead perked up as his name was called. Angels sang! For he was going to get his answer! "Yes my dear, Moyashi-chan?"

"Could you move? You're in the way of the TV." Just as fast as it had lit up, his face fell.

"Aw," he whined, drawing it out painfully. "Allen! Help meee!"

"I can't, the Bump Its ad is on."

"What the hell's up with you and infomercials?" Kanda asked, turning to face the boy that had just rolled his eyes. He scoffed something that made Allen blink and flush, and turned back to Lavi.

"Why the hell are you still here?" He asked, crossing his arms and legs simultaneously. Just because he's cool like that.

"Yu, ya can't expect me to leave without an answer! You should know that by now!"

"Do you really think I care?"

Giving an exasperated sigh, Lavi pulled a half-melted Klondike bar from out of the small box. "Moyashi-chan…" He called, approaching the boy who had just flinched. He popped the bag, releasing the small amount of air so that it would waft towards the always hungry boy. "Would you help me find out what Yuu would do for a Klondike bar, for a Klondike Bar?" Kanda rolled his eyes and switched his glare to the girl with a tumor underneath her hair that was strutting her ugly stuff on the TV, taking up its precious space.

Allen's eyes widened, and even the stupidest person that had ever walked the earth could tell what he wanted.

"Allen, I just remembered: you don't even like chocolate." The boy frowned and looked at Kanda's coffee table.

"Well, I trust you to not drug me, Lavi. And besides, it's _ice cream." _

Sighing again and ignoring the boy's words, Lavi turned back to Kanda. "Yu, just tell me and I'll leave."

"You fucking know what, Usagi? I'm just going to fucking tell you. I would rip you dick off and shove it up your ass! Now get out of my house!"

All was silent.

"It's an apartment, Yu."

End.

EDIT: I ended up posting this anyway. Wow my editor *coughnotebookcough* will be mad.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry that this took so long! I had everything written up for the longest of times, but then I couldn't type it up because I forgot to bring one of the papers with the story at my other house. I hope it was worth it.

Note: I was sick when writing this, so all of the typos are a result of my tiredness and constant need to blow my nose. Yeahh, because you didn't need to know!

Warning: FINALLY THE M-RATED YUMMY-NESS. YES. M. So if you don't want to read it, you can skip it, it doesn't really play a big role in the story, you can figure it out with the rest of the chapter… or just ask if you don't understand.

And again, thank you to all of you lovely reviewers. I'm at 91 reviews and only six chapters, so I love you all! *diesdiesdies*

-

Their kiss was gentle, just like the first real one they'd shared. Kanda gingerly slid his tongue out from between his own lips and ran it along Allen's trembling lower lip. It was just… serene. Until the younger boy wrapped his arms insistently around his neck. The kid was just a little too coordinated to be drunk. Damn brat.

Fingers tugged at his hair, making him hiss once the boy realized he liked it. On instinct, he roughened the kiss, attacking the other with him tongue and teasing fingers. Allen finally moaned into his mouth when the Asian tugged at his lower lip and sucking. Allen's own breath was uneven, coming in small gasps against Kanda's shoulder and cheek.

Finally realizing they were in the middle of his bathroom, Kanda spun them around and reached backwards to the doorknob covered in droplets of water. Lips never leaving the Moyashi, he pulled them out of the small, too-hot room and continued their make out they reached Kanda's bedroom door. He pressed the boy's back against it, moldy his mostly-naked form to Allen's fully clothed own. HE was already painfully hard, and for once he appreciated the fact that his roommate was inebriated. Maybe he wouldn't remember the small details…

He was slightly embarrassed when the younger of the two ground his hips against his sad excuse for clothing. Allen blinked his eyes open and blushed, trying to squirm his way out of Kanda's grip. The man loosened his hold on the Moyashi, stomach dropping once the boy dropped to his knees and moved his hands to rip away the offending cloth.

"Moyashi, nothing you'll regret," he stated as he tugged him back up by his white locks.

"Nn, ah! Kanda, let go! I want to!" The boy continued, struggling once he was firmly pressed against the door once more. Kanda couldn't resist the urge to kiss his slightly swollen lips, and allowed himself the pleasure as he wound a hand around Allen's hip to grab the doorknob. It turned with ease and the boy toppled backwards once he last his support. Oops. Should have told him. Oh well.

Allen wasted not time, the first thing he did was crawl onto the bed and peel away his shirt. He took poor aim as he threw it towards Kanda, missing by a good two feet.

"Moyashi," he growled, slamming the door shut behind him and crawling onto the bed along with the other. Somehow, because God hated him, and, apparently homosexuals (bullshit), the damn towel had stayed in place. "Don't take anything off, it's my job." A nod and Allen lay back, attempting to even his breathing out. Kanda smirked down at him as a hand moved to cup his crotch.

"H-huh?" He called as his hips gave a light buck, his body already enjoying the feeling shining through his drunken euphoria. Kanda studied Allen's face as he gently squeezed, feeling up the bulge through the fabric of his jeans. He didn't like clothing anymore, curse it. As to not hurt him, Kanda squeezed a little harder and kneaded the skin soon after. His other hand went to unbutton the damn pants impatiently.

"Lift your hips," he commanded once the fly was undone. Silver eyes scanned over his body before obeying, and when he did, Kanda hurriedly pulled them off, almost taking the pair of pale legs with them. Just as the man was focusing on getting them off of his ankles, Allen reached down and pulled the awful towel off, completely revealing a perfectly toned pair of hips bones and equally perfect erection. For the first time, Allen was happy the man was so rude, if he wasn't, someone else would have already owned his heart.

Kanda gasped as the head of white hair shifted, pulling the towel off. He didn't care that the Moyashi was staring, he fucking cared that the head of his cock was down the kid's throat. It definitely wasn't that he didn't like it, it was that it felt too damn good and he knew Allen would regret it come morning no matter what he said.

Fisting the snow colored hair; he tried to tug the boy away, obviously unsuccessful. "Moyashi… stop," he groaned, trying to sound forceful. The boy didn't listen, but instead opened his eyes to gaze up at Kanda, thin fingers moving to brush against the base of his erection. He wasn't given any warning as teeth grazed his shaft, drawing a strangled gasp from the Asian. Allen went back to work, frantically bobbing his head and occasionally using his teeth, careful not to hurt the man. Mm… he tasted good!

Kanda was left gasping with each plunge of the boy's mouth, eyes rolling into the back of his head as his fingers unconsciously stroked the Moyashi's protruding spine. The bumps felt great beneath his fingers, and judging by his soft whimpers, Allen liked it, too. The fact that he was still wearing clothing had never been so annoying, and he needed a reason for getting the idiot to stop before he came in his mouth.

M-Moyashi, take your underwear off!" He managed out between pants, fisting his hair again to pull the overly anxious mouth away from his abused cock.

"Hn…" he groaned in protest, sending unnecessary vibrations around the other man's arousal. He sucked in one last breath as he decided to push the younger back, head resting on his pillows.

"Fuck, Moyashi… I always thought you were obedient," Kanda teased, still on his knees when he reached down to pull the damn boxers that were currently cock-blocking him off. He wasted no time, pulling them down, slowly revealing brown curls and pale thighs, memorizing every inch of the beautiful picture.

"Mm, nn," Allen whimpered at the inactivity of the man above him. Kanda smirked at the boy and closed his fingers around his neglected cock. Hips instantly bucked into his touch, aching to increase the friction that was already being exerted. "Hn, ah! K-Kanda!" Came a strangled gasp as he sped his hand up, brining more pleasure to the boy that had already been enjoying himself.

He dropped his face to the others, lips lingering for a moment before capturing chapped ones. Their tongues fought during the sloppy kiss, only stopping once Kanda realized they needed to breathe and pick up their pace,

He licked a messy line up Allen's jaw, continuing to fist him as his free hand trailed up the inside of his thigh, sensuously caressing the creamy skin until his fingers were tracing lazy circles around his entrance.

"A-ah!" Allen cried from beneath him as he violently thrust two fingers into his. Just as he was about to begin scissoring them, a hand firmly tugged on his achingly, oversensitive cock. Fuck, the damn brat just didn't know when to give up, did he?

Ignoring the fact that a hand was copying his methodic jerks, he groaned and skipped straight to three fingers, pulling them out and forcing them back through the tight muscles as he tried to wriggle his hips away from the obtrusive hand.

"Ngh, that hurts, BaKanda…" What the hell? When had the Moyashi come up with a nickname (he refused to call them pet names) as stupid as that? Well, Moyashi was a pretty stupid name, anyway.

"I know, idiot," He groaned as the strokes became faster. He copied the younger boy's movements and sped up both his hands, pressing his fingers in deeper as he searched…

His hips involuntarily bucked into Allen's hand as he spilled his seed across his hip, the color almost matching the boy's skin tone. _Fuck,_ he thought, sucking in a breath after his forced orgasm. _That wasn't supposed to happen. _

Allen let out a small moan as warm liquid spilt across his skin, sending tingles up his spine. Much to Kanda's horror, the smiling boy brought a finger through the puddle of semen, lazily pushing it past his lips and licking it clean.

"Mm-- Ngh! Ah!" He came, arching off the bed as his mouth opened in a silent scream. When Allen finally opened his eyes, he was met with Kanda's half-lidded own. "Kanda…" He whispered, lazily bringing his hands up to run a finger over his shoulder. The older man brought himself down, lips pressing to Allen's as he slipped his finger out, earning a dissatisfied groan from his new lover.

"Hn, hurry uppp…" Allen whined as he squirmed his hips, hoping to convince the other to listen to his words. The Japanese simply lowered his chest to the younger man's and rolled off, catching him in a loose embrace. "Kanda," he whined, running his hands down the man's well toned torso and further. "Hn, you did all that and aren't going further?"

"Fuck, Moyashi. It's your own damn fault." He answered softly, pulling the head of white hair into the crook of his neck.

"Nooo, you can't be serious! Don't tell me you can't- can't get—!"

"And that would be your fucking fault. So don't blame it on me. You're drunk and won't remember half of this tomorrow. Shut up and go to sleep," Kanda commanded, wrapping an arm around Allen's shoulder.

"But-!"

"Go to sleep, Moyashi." There was no resistance as the boy sighed and tucked himself deeper into the Asian's arms, falling asleep within minutes.

-

Waking up, his head hurt like fuck. What had he done last—oh, _right. _Pale cheeks flushed as he sat up, wincing at the pain that shot up his spine. Groaning, he propped himself up on his elbows and glanced over at Kanda.

Wait. Where _was _Kanda?

Allen panicked for a second. One: Kanda had _left _him after _that. _And two: he was going to puke. He sprang from the bed, sending the small note on the nightstand to the floor in his haste.

After flushing the toilet and brushing his teeth, he walked back to Kanda's room, blushing at the fact that the underwear he was wearing weren't his own. By the time he crawled back under the covers, they weren't warm anymore, adding to his half-depressed state. No goodbye? He'd pegged Kanda as someone that didn't care about such trivial things, but it just seemed cruel. Had he done something wrong?

And his head, augh, his head! It was splitting! How the hell had Lavi gotten him to drink so much? After living for so long with Cross and his booze, he'd vowed to never drink. Especially not enough to get drunk. Honestly, how many brain cells had he just killed? He turned back over so that he was facing the door and sighed. The bed just wasn't as comfortable as it was the night before. Probably because he wasn't drunk.

Or maybe because Kanda wasn't there.

-

After waking up and filling his stomach with toast and water, Allen had decided that washing the sheets would be more productive than not. His mind had been racing all morning, and he had found the very idea of _dirty _sheets disgusting.

Kanda, apparently, had cracked a window before he left, instantly making the temperature in the room drop. Which, Allen had somehow missed when he had first woke up. Even if it had been something the other did out of consideration (airing out the poor room…), it's sucked out all the expensive, heated air in the apartment.

Allen sighed as he closed it, walking back over to the bed. He cross his arms over his chest and frowned at the bedding. It was so troublesome to wash laundry, and because of the stains, it would be even harder. Trying to scrub them out would be absolutely disgusting, but using detergent in the laundry room downstairs would run the risk of people seeing. Difficult decision it was, hm.

Ahah! He'd go downstairs and buy the detergent, then come back upstairs.

He stripped the bed of its sheets and dumped them in a pile by the door. When he bent down to un-tuck the corner that was half against the wall, he noticed the note on the floor. Cautiously reaching to grab it in a way that wouldn't make his backside ache (is still did, damn it!), he picked it up and unfolded the sloppy fold.

_I'm at the kendo competition. Be back tonight. Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. There's a Gatorade in the fridge. Drink it._

_-Kanda_

It brought a smile to his face, how Kanda was so stupid. He should've just woken him up, it would've made him feel a lot better and he wouldn't have assumed Kanda had thought he'd made a mistake. But the Asian had told him about the competition, so he should've remembered… But Gatorade? Really? Had Kanda really gone out of his way to try and aid his hangover? Aw…

Grabbing his phone, he sent a text before heading downstairs to get the soap.

A blush made its way to his cheeks once he had finished typing it in, hesitating to press the send button. _I hope I was ok. I dont remember very well…_

-

The worst parts of all the competitions he went to was that Daisya seemed to come to every single one of them. Kanda would much rather look like a loser and be alone than have that idiot stalk him. He only had three matches, because, apparently, that was how it worked for "Returning Champions", but he knew that that would take until at least three. And four hours with Daisya was Hell. Mostly because he had been forced to drive the little bitch there and back by fucking Tiedoll.

"K-K-K-KANDA!" He cheered from the bleachers as he took his first stance, make up applied sloppily as he danced around, making his idiocy known to everyone in the small crowd as he continued to call out his name. The Japanese rolled his eyes and trying, _trying, _to resist the urge to go and beat the shit out of the moron.

"Go Kanda!" He yelled, leaning over the railing on the bleachers to look down a girl's shirt. Said man sneered at the retard that he refused to even refer to as his adopted sibling.

"Beat his ass, Kanda!" Daisya yelled one last time before he was escorted out. Thank God, or he would've killed the idiot himself.

-

"Yo!" The blond haired boy yelled as he came after Kanda. "You're finally done! Holy fuck that was long! I've been waiting for-fucking-ever!" Damn delinquent and his inability to even pretend to care what people thought of him. "I ended up picking the lock to your car and sitting in there until now," he laughed as the vein in Kanda's head began pulsing, bulging against his flawless forehead. "Oh, and your lucky I was the one who did! You're so stupid! You left your phone on the charger!" The idiot let a grin take over his face before he continued, "And by the way, _Kanda, _who is this 'Moyashi'?"

Kanda's eyes widened in horror as he realized that the hung over boy was probably as confused as hell, and his leaving hadn't helped at all.

"I hope I was ok," he read, holding Kanda's phone in front of him. "I don't remember very well!" Daisya finished, laughing at the expression on his brother's face. "Ahaha, you finally got a girlfriend! Or was it only a one-night stand? She must've been drunk! No sane woman would ever sleep with you!"

Kanda swiped his phone out of the idiot's hand and opened the driver's side door with his key, leaving Daisya outside, frowning and knocking on the window. "Hey, fine! I'm sorry!" A pause. "And what woman wouldn't sleep with you?!" He yelled through the glass, wiggling his eyebrows.

The Asian rolled his eyes again and unlocked the doors, albeit reluctantly, and glanced down at the phone is his lap. If he checked, Daisya would say something… Not that he cared, but if he didn't, he knew he'd press about it. Taking a breath, he turned the key guard off and pulled up his inbox. _I hope I was ok. I dont remember very well… _

He felt the slightest bit of blood rush to his cheeks as he read the last word, quickly averting his gaze from Daisya. Another breath and he willed it away, switching screens to send his own message. Before he could send it, another box popped up signaling a new message. He twitched when he read the memo: "Moyashi 3:15". Kanda pressed a finger to the screen, inching away from the other that just so happened to be peeking at the screen. _I dont know! Um would you want to? _What the hell? Had he been sent the wrong message?

Ignoring the text he'd typed up, Kanda opened his outbox, rage taking over after he read what had been sent. _Better than alright. Up for it again?_

"Daisya," he growled, turning towards the blond, "What the fuck?"

"Did she reply?!" To which, Kanda gave the coldest glare he could manage. "What? You need to get laid," he stated as if he knew what the fuck he was talking about.

"You're a fucking delinquent fueled by nothing but testosterone, so shut the fuck up."

"Pfft, Kanda, you're just jealous that I actually get action compared to your drunken one night stands. So tell me, who is 'Moyashi', or I'll tell Tiedoll!" Which, was too late a threat, but Kanda didn't need to know that. The Old Man had always been the first to know EVERYTHING, so what harm would it have done by asking?

Kanda paled just a bit at those words, knowing that Tiedoll had indeed met the _boy _a few nights before the last. It made him cringe slightly; knowing that his adoptive not-father knew he'd kissed boys. Well, only one that he'd let live with him that just so happened to be known as THE "Moyashi". If Daisya found out that he'd slept with another man, much less the fact that they hadn't even gotten THAT far in bed, he'd never live it down.

"Some kid that--!"

"Jailbait! Oh my Buddha, Kanda! You fell for jailbait!"

"No, I most certainly did fucking not," he all but yelled after his official brother-by-law interrupted him. "You'll never be meeting…" He paused, attempting to hide the not-so-little detail of the dreaded gender. "The Moyashi, so just get over it."

"So it's some sort of on-going relationship, hm?" Daisya asked as Kanda sent the message, glaring angrily into the windshield as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Well, I'll have to meet her eventually."

-

_Tonight. For real._

Allen's face seemed to explode as he read the message, worrying the girl on the other line of his cell phone.

"Allen? You there?" She called through his phone, pulling him from his thoughts. "Allen?"

"H-huh? Sorry, um, just… uh. Yeah, hi…?" He sheepishly replied while staring at the small screen of his phone before it went dark again.

"What?" She slyly asked, picking up on his change. "You were talking just a second ago, and I heard your phone beep, so who said what?" Lenalee had always been one for all things gossip, even if she didn't usually pass it on.

"I don't know what you're--!"

"I slept with Lavi," she interrupted, continuing before he could comment. "So if anything happened between you and Kanda, I wouldn't care."

"Why does everyone think that?" Allen whined, childishly, into the phone as he slumped into the couch.

"You seriously don't know? Oh my God, Allen! You know I don't hang out with you guys that much, but he's always staring at you like someone's gonna pop outta nowhere and kidnap you! How can you not notice?" How had she managed all of that in three breathes? "Allen! Stop ignoring me!" She hissed.

"I-I'm not, I just didn't know that! Why would he stare at me?" playing dumb would get him nowhere, he knew that, but he was honestly too embarrassed to talk to his older friend.

"Come on! Just tell me! Don't you trust me?" Ouch. Not the right card to play, and now he'd lose either way.

"Lenalee, it's not that I don't trust you, it's just- I don't understand why Kanda would ever stare at someone like me!"

"We're not talking about that anymore! Forget I said it!" She sighed exasperatedly through the phone. "Last night, while you were drunk, did he try and pull anything?"

"I-I…" And again, he didn't know. He'd woken up in pain, only vaguely remembering what had occurred the night before. But with the text he'd received, he was second guessing his assumptions. "I don't know what happened! I woke up in his bed and in his underwear, and the sheets were stained, but he just sent me a weird text and I don't know anymore!"

There was the smallest of giggles from the girl's side before she came back. "Well, what'd the text say?"

"It- um, don't tell anyone, ok? I-I sent him a text this morning after he left for his kendo competition, I mean; he left before I woke up! That's why I'm confused! So I said 'hope I was alright' and that I didn't remember much, and he replied, 'better than alright, up for it again?'! I told him that I would if he wanted to and he replied saying that we would tonight, and added 'for real' and that's where he lost me!" He sobbed into the phone, only, without the tears.

"And what'd you say back?!" The girl asked excitedly, voice filling the room. Really, sometimes Allen wondered why he bothered putting her on speaker phone.

"I didn't say anything yet…" He whispered, wishing he could just kill himself.

"Hmm, but what could 'for real' mean?" Allen could hear the light tap of her finger hitting her chin in the background.

"I don't know! It hurt when I woke up, so there's nothing more, but-but… augh! I don't know!" And of course repeating himself didn't make him feel any better…

"Well, why don't you just ask him?" Lenalee chimed in more excitedly than ten seconds before and more so than any normal person should have been.

"What?! Are you crazy?! No!"

"Fine, I'll do it for you. Hold on a sec…"

"No, don't! Lenalee!" She'd said it with such a flat voice that he'd no choice but to believe her and take it seriously. The clicks that came from the other side freaked him out enough to beg the girl. "Please Lenalee! Don't! He'll be mad enough that I told someone else, but if you go and ask him questions, he'll never talk to me again! I-I'll do it myself! Just don't ask, please!"

"Alright, go ask. I wasn't really gonna do it."

"L-Lenalee!"

"What? It got you to agree to it, and Mr. Allen Walker doesn't go back on his word, right? And besides, it would benefit the both of us. So just do it!" How could that benefit the both of th--! His mind suddenly clicked, and he turned the conversation back to Lenalee.

"Why'd you sleep with Lavi?!"

She laughed at his tone of voice and continued typing on the keyboard of her cell. "It kinda just happened… Komui wasn't there when I got home, so we had a bit of wine and it happened from there. It's not like he was my first… soooo yeah. Anyways, I doubt you want any of the dirty details, so back to you! Text him, text him!"

"But What about Miranda?!" Allen gasped.

"They're back to just being friends, and it was just once. Besides, you and Kanda can do whatever you want, so can we. Just… don't tell Bak, all right?"

"You're not going out or anything, so why should it matter?" Allen sighed, knowing the two liked each other but tried to keep it to themselves. "Just tell him!"

"No! It's not the same way with you and Kanda! Me and Bak have known each other for years, not a month! If-if it isn't reciprocated it'll be awkward!" She paused for a second. "Allen, stop brushing it off! You need to ask him! I'll hang up!" She sang the last part, knowing he had nothing else to do anyway.

He groaned, burying his face in a pillow before pulling up his message screen. _What do you mean? _"There, happy?! I sent it and ruined my life in less than a second! He's gonna kill me when he gets back!"

"Back? What time's he gonna be back? You could hang out with me while I'm on shift. Bak's gonna be here soon, and… I'm not gonna tell him alone."

"You're gonna do it after two years? Wow, Lenalee, you should've just let me do it for you!"

"Oh my God! You know who he likes, don't you? Tell me, please!" Lenalee begged, almost amusing Allen.

"I can't! Ask him yourself!"

"But--!" His phone beeped, stopping the girl. "What'd he say?"

"I- uh…" _We didn't go all the way. Guess you were too drunk to remember. _

"Just say it!"

"Um, he said that… uh, do I have to say it? Can't I just forward it to you or something?"

"I'm gonna find out either way! So just say it!" Really, girls just had to be so stubborn! Couldn't things just work out in his favor just once?

"We didn't go all the way!" He yelled, snapping his eyes shut as he expected an invisible fist to punch him. "I was too drunk to remember!"

"Did you ask him why?" Lenalee asked curiously, music turning on in the background that was just loud of him to hear the beat.

"N-no! I wasn't planning on asking him anything else! Lenalee, do you know how embarrassed I am right now? And how much worse you're making it with all these questions?" In his head, he was calculating how far the Asian man was, weighing his chances of leaving before he could walk through the door. Three-thirty on a Sunday afternoon. He hadn't been called into work, but he could go anyway… He groaned as he remembered the laundry he had put in downstairs.

"Text him back and come in," she replied completely ignoring his questions. "We're short staffed, and Bak's coming soon!" The Chinese girl whined. "I can't hide in the back room forever, so hurry!"

Allen sighed and grabbed his keys, sending Kanda another text. _Sorry then. Sheets are in dryer 9 like always. Can you get them on your way up?_

"I sent him another text him, so if he agrees I'll come in, alright?"

"What'd you say?"

"Sorry, and asked him of he could get the laundry on his way up," the white haired boy mumbled as he grabbed his coat and put it over his hoodie. His phone gave another small beep before she could reply.

_Be back by five. We're going to dinner. _

_Why?_

"Ugh, we're going to dinner tonight!" He buried his face in his hands again, phone digging into his cheek.

"Aw! Really?! But why?"

_Because I'm not going fucking alone. Tiedoll's taking us out and he wants you to fucking be there._

_That guy that showed up a couple nights ago? _

"Because his, uh, I think he's his adoptive father, wants to go to dinner and Kanda doesn't want to go alone" Allen opened the front and stepped into the cold hallway, walking to the stairs and heading to the floor that the laundry was on.

"Oh, so I'm guessing you're coming now?"

"Yeah, see you soon." The girl agreed and hung up, leaving a small box on the screen before he could slip the phone into his pocket.

_Yeah and Marie and Daisya. You havent met them yet. Just be back. Alright?_

_Mhmm… see ya. _He sent it as he began walking towards the laundry room, peaking in to see if the dryer had shut off yet. Only, Kanda was there. Bending over. Conveniently showing off the outline of his figure with his tight clothing. Allen blushed and stuttered, catching the other's attention.

"Moyashi," he calmly addressed the stuttering boy. He straightened up, back stiffening as he returned the stare. It was awkward, more so than either could have wished.

"Uh… you're back early. How'd it go?" Allen politely asked, tucking his hands behind his back as he entered the humid room.

"I won." He deadpanned, slowly approaching Allen until he was in front of him. "Do I get a 'congratulations'?" The Japanese asked, putting his hands on either side of the boy's head.

"Y-yeah…" Allen immediately regretted the stutter, because Kanda smirked and dipped his head down, breath ghosting over his ear.

"Then say it." The sheets were completely forgotten as Allen confidently wrapped the both of his arms around the overly-proud man's neck, pulling him in until their noses touched and bodies were pressed flush against each other.

"Good…" Allen trailed off as he realized what he'd done. The other didn't seem to have any objection for he kept a straight face, staring deeply into Allen's eyes. He was suddenly shy, wishing he hadn't gotten himself into the situation that he knew he'd regret for days.

"Good what, Moyashi?" Kanda asked, knowing it would progress their position. The boy's eyes widened as Kanda inched closer, the warmth of his lips radiating to Allen's own. A phone rang, but was completely ignored as Kanda closed the non-existent gap between them, body pressing the silver eyed boy deeper into the wall.

When Allen finally reacted, he pressed back equally, if not more, and sent Kanda tumbling backwards. With the boy's lips refusing to leave his own. The back of his knee hit the chair in the room, and he half-flopped into it, with most of his body hanging off. Realizing where they were, the Japanese pulled away, forcing the other's shoulders away.

"Moyashi! Not here!" He hissed, covering the boy's lips with his hand. Allen's face flushed a horrible red, then he stood up right, straightening anything out of place before looking back at the older man.

"Uh… Sorry… about that…" He said sheepishly, playing with his sleeve. "I have to go now… I'll be back by five. And thanks for bringing the laundry up!" He politely excused himself with a 'bye!' and escaped into the hallway, heading towards the diner.

-

Long chapter is long.

Happy/Merry Christmas, New years, and every other holiday you might celebrate!

I already started the next chapter, but I have other things due by the end of the month (that will be posted here, so check them out? XD), so I hope to update faster than I did this time.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved!


	8. Chapter 8

Hm, it's been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry! *bows* I've just been… busy and lazy. And the new chapter. *flips out* I knew Kanda really was a human! *kicks those people that tried to convince me that he wasn't*

Warning: The smut scene that got… cut off. Er, yeah. And family dinners. And bad grammar and spelling. That's all my brains fault this time. I'm not sick anymore. Yay.

Well, onto chapter eight!

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man and never will.

-

"Allen! He's here and you're late! Now I won't be able to tell him!" She hissed, quite obviously using it as an excuse. Allen had known Bak and Lenalee for years, since he'd started working here years ago. And for as long as he'd remembered, they had both had feelings for each other. He could see why they might not want to admit while they had such an age difference, but now it was just ridiculous. She was an adult, twenty-two, and so was he. Relationships with age gaps were common for people over twenty, so why make such a fuss over it?

"It's not up to me, so just decide. Lenalee, what happens if he finds another girl before you can tell him?" But saying that sent a needle through his own chest, immediately regretting it as he thought of himself and Kanda. The girl's face dropped, and there was a melancholy smile on her face, one of acceptance.

"I don't know, he obviously doesn't feel anything for me or he would have said something by now…" She trailed off, glancing at the floor of their small locker room, twisted smile still on her face. But she was wrong. So wrong that it hurt to not just tell her without the older man's consent.

"Just go tell him! Please!" He begged, hoping she wouldn't just assume that the man felt the same way. He finally looked at Lenalee, her eyes wide. He widened his own as he turned to the doorway, taking in the blonde man. "Uh… I-I…uh, mean--!"

"Tell who what?" Bak asked with a curious smirk, a hint of teasing in his voice. "Wh-why are you crying?" His face, too, fell as he stepped towards the teary-eyed girl, placing a hand on her shoulder lightly.

"Lenalee?" Bak addressed, crouching down in front of her spot on the bench. She refused to look at him, her cheeks aflame as he stared at her.

Smiling weakly, Allen stood and exited the locker room, but not before catching a glimpse of arms flying and a shocked Bak. He smiled.

-

"Sooo, where are we eating?" Allen asked, trying to make an attempt at chit-chat with Kanda. Apparently, the Asian's family wanted to eat dinner with the both of them, not just Kanda (the liar!). So NOT bringing the boy along would have been rude, but Allen wasn't about to bring that up with the temperamental man.

"Nothing special, just a diner by where he lives. So pack an overnight bag," Kanda replied from the couch.

"Overnight? But aren't we just going to dinner?" Allen asked as he placed the dished back in the cabinets carefully.

"You don't go to work until tomorrow afternoon, so yeah. What's it matter? We're leaving it fifteen minutes, so be ready." Allen nodded as he strolled back down the short hallway leading to his room and pulled out his old bag from high school. He hadn't heard from Lenalee yet, but he was positive the girl would text him soon, no doubt ecstatic that something had been reciprocated. But really, why did people pretend to be so dense about things like this? It was just so immature and s—

"Moyashi?" Kanda called from the doorway, making said Bean Sprout jump.

"It's Allen!" He snapped back without realizing it, watching the man's frown turn into a satisfied smirk.

"_Moyashi," _Did he have to draw his name out like that?! "We'll be staying in the guest house, so bring a pillow." And of course he walked out before Allen could ask anything else. Stupid Kanda… "And hurry up!"

-

"Oh man, Kanda! I can't wait to meet the only chick in the world that would actually sl…" Allen overheard before he could step out of the car. When he finally did step out, he was facing a similarly aged man with tattoos under his eyes. "What the-?" He trailed off again, looking over Allen's form and then at Kanda's.

"Oh Yuu! You brought your boyfriend along! How nice," the old man that had barged in on them a few days ago exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Kanda.

"Uh, no! I'm actually-!" He tried saying as soon as the words had left Tiedoll's lips, only to be interrupted by Kanda's temper.

"How many times do I have to fucking tell you? Don't call me that!" He snapped, ripping his adoptive father's arms off of himself. The tall man standing behind the small crowd remained silent, a smile on his face as his sunglasses fell down his nose.

"Why not go inside and talk?" His deep voice suggested, turning to the left and walking slowly towards the entrance of the restaurant.

"Marie! Watch the curb, dear, its dark!" Tiedoll said just loud enough for the man to hear. "Now then," he directed his attention to Allen. "Shall we go, dear?" He placed his hand on the small of Allen's back and began leading him forward, completely ignoring hi other son.

-

The inside of the restaurant was… red. Everything was red, so everything that _entered was, _essentially, _turned_ red. The light cast off the wall and furniture and made the _floor_ glow. A glass floor was uncommon as it was, but for a _diner _to have one… It made Allen cringe.

Kanda was standing off to the side, glaring death at the floor, and for a second, the white haired boy thought that it might actually crack so that they'd all fall to their deaths. But Kanda was too stoic to die like that, so he figured he (and the universe) was safe.

When they were seated and given menus, he discovered that he'd been correct. This wasn't a diner! Each dish was almost a days worth of tips! He tried to hide his terror but instead ended up kicking Kanda's chair with his heel. The man turned to him, scowling (naturally), as he lowered his menu.

"What?" He mouthed so his family wouldn't get distracted from the tedious task of Ordering From The Dreaded Menu. Allen gave a weak smile in return and glanced back down, pitifully, at the menu. His eyebrows furrowed as he sought out the cheapest thing on the menu, brain working extra hard to read the fancy script. The colors of the menu were distracting: it was the only thing in the restaurant that wasn't red so far. Well, even that was only half true, considering that the letters were blood red.

The waitress came by and took their drink orders, coming back not a minute later. Allen who had ordered water (while the rest of them had ordered soda and expensive looking wine [Cross drank that stuff! What was it called again…?]), was pitying himself because it was the only thing that was free. That is, until the bottle of _Sparkling Water _was set down in front of him, the waitress taking the time to _pour _it for him. By now, he figured, he'd be in even more debt. But then again… he _had _gone without dinner before (and with the monster-sized eating disorder, no doubt!), so he could bear with it…

Glancing up sheepishly through his bangs, he let the menu rest against the table, sighing at the knowledge that they were all still looking at their own. But Kanda had his down, staring at the boy with a frown. It wasn't his fault they'd picked an expensive diner out of the thousands of cheap ones!

"Moyashi," he whispered, hiding their faces behind the menus. "What's…?" There was a pause as if he wasn't sure he should bother. "Wrong…" Kanda drawled, trying it out for the first time since Allen had met him. Except, he'd failed, because it hadn't been a question. It brought a smile to Allen's cheeks.

"Nothing," he whispered back, pressing his knee to Kanda's and letting the blood in his body floor his already-red face. Damn his self control for wavering! The Japanese blinked once and narrowed his eyes.

"You better order something or the Old Man will cry," he hissed, eyes boring holes into the younger man's head. He let out a small laugh as he picked the menu back up and pouted. "Moyashi…" He growled lowly.

"Just… pick for me?" He continued to whisper, praying that the man wouldn't ask questions.

"You're old enough to do it yourself," he answered with the slightest bit of amusement in his voice.

"B-But Kanda! Then I'm not eating!" He replied stubbornly, sticking out his lower lip.

"Tch, you want to make him cry?" The Asian asked, cocking his head towards the older man that was staring at them with a bright smile as the other man, Marie, talked to the one with the tattoos. Figuring it'd be polite; he smiled back and kicked the other's chair under the table. He could practically _hear _Kanda's eyebrows twitch and then rise when his gloved hand innocently decided to rest in his lap and pinch his thigh, there was a glance directed at him, but he pointedly ignored it.

"So Allen was it?" The older man asked, waiting for a nod before continuing. "Why is it that Yuu invited you?" His eyes seemed to shine when Allen's cheeks flushed, and he immediately knew the night was going to be awkward.

"He probably bullied her into coming," the one name Daisya commented before breaking into a fit of laughter. The blind man had the smallest of smiles on his face as he folded his hands atop the table.

"Oh hush, Daisya! When was the last time you brought a young lady to dinner?" Tiedoll asked, frowning at the other.

"That's because I don't date. One-night stands are sooo much better." There was a gasp before a small feud began between the two adopted sons and their father. Kanda was scowling at the table, face tinged red from the lighting. Why wasn't he defending his masculinity?! And how was his family mistaking him for a girl?!

Well… he hadn't gotten a haircut for the last few months… but that shouldn't have been enough time for it to grow that long! His jacket… well it was plain, but he could see the parts designed for a girl's liking because it was unisex… and it _was_ a little big on him since EVERYTHING was big on his small frame. No matter what he did, he couldn't gain any weight, so it made sense, but he wasn't a girl! He frowned at the low blow that had taken the last bit of his already-low self esteem. Beside him, Kanda was angrily tapping his foot and rolling his eyes whenever his family tried to bring them into their conversation.

"So, Allen," the tattooed man called. "What's with the name? You're British and all that, but do they do that in England?"

…And the boy had the sudden urge to drop kick Daisya. Some nerve he had talking like that!

"Uh… well…"

"You're a fucking moron if you think he's a girl. Dumb ass," mumbled Kanda, finally coming to his defense. He'd crossed his arms over his chest as the waitress came back over. They stared, nervously ordered, and went back to staring.

"Oh, I think I see it now… Should've known it'd be a dude since Kanda could NEVER get a girlfriend with his attitude. Guess I'll never meet Moyashi…"

"Oh, Yuu! You finally have a friend besides Lavi!"

"He's not my friend!"

Once again, the bickering began, everyone completely forgetting that Kanda "had a friend". Must've been nice to have a family to fight with… If only Kanda could see that… Ugh. Always such a jerk…

"So Allen… what are you to Kanda?" The Old man asked with his smile still in place.

Kanda rolled his eyes again and glared down at the table. Again. "Uh… actually…"

"None of your fucking business," the Asian growled as he closed his eyes to block it all out.

"Yuu, I saw you kissing him, so I'm just curious and--!"

"Shut up!" He hissed violently, knee knocking into the table hard enough to move it. "Mind your own fucking business!"

"Kanda? Kissing?! The world is gonna end!"

"No, no! I saw it last week and we're all still alive."

"Daisya, you're just jealous."

"Marie?! Why would I be jealous?! I've gotten waaaay more action that him!"

"Daisya, darling, not everyone wants to hear about your endeavors. Especially not at dinner…"

"Just because I've gotten more than Kan--!"

"Enough!"

Allen's voice broke the pointless bickering just as Kanda was about to leap forward and claw out their throats. "Please," he whispered, "you're too loud. I'm sorry, but you're all… Augh! I don't even know!" Allen cried to himself, burying his face in his palms as Kanda gripped his temple.

"Ho shit! We pissed the British boy off!" Daisya laughed, jabbing Marie in the ribs with his elbow. If he'd known dinner would have been this bad he wouldn't have bothered coming. And now they were stuck sleeping over their house…? He almost groaned.

"I'm not--!"

"I love your accent! I wish I had one…"

"Daisya, shut the fuck up."

"Kanda! Such language!"

"It's to be expected, Tiedoll. He's Kanda."

"No one asked you, old man!"

"Did no one hear Allen leave?" Marie finally asked just as the boy hid behind a wall on the way to the bathroom. Kanda groaned and stood up, pushing his chair back against the table as hard as he could before walking off. His damn "family" just had to be so fucking difficult!

"Moyashi," he called once he'd opened the bathroom door. He was standing there, concentrated look on his face as he ignored Kanda's call. He honestly did feel bad that he'd been… well, he'd been a few things, all because of his not-family. If they'd mistaken him for a girl he would have beaten them all senseless. But Allen, he was just… standing there all calm like! He got a lot of credit for that… But running away took away from it. "Moyashi."

"Shh! BaKanda, I'm trying to think!" He hissed, eyes not opening. But where the fuck had he gotten such a stupid name? He'd said it the night before, but he hadn't exactly been expecting him to remember it. The kid didn't even know Japanese! What the hell?

"The hell, Moyashi? You just left!"

"Well I'm not a kid anymore, remember? And it's Allen! Now shush!"

"Then what the hell are you thinking about that you couldn't think about at the table?"

"You can't think about anything around them! They just keep fighting and fighting!" He cried exasperatedly.

"I told you that they weren't my family," Kanda finished with the slightest of smirks turning the corners of his lips, arms crossed over his chest as he took a step forward. The day had sucked. A hangover, waking up to no Kanda next to him, freezing air in the apartment and on the way to talk to Lenalee, being mistaken as a girl, and the constant embarrassment, it just wasn't his day…

But… at night… in someone's guest house.

With Kanda.

Oh the ay things could change was such a lovely thing! It even deserved the little hearts that Lenalee would put on all the bills for the customers… But Allen wouldn't get into that.

"Moyashi, if we don't leave they'll follow us." Allen nodded at the Japanese and followed him out.

-

The guest house was… huge. It had two bedrooms and a bathroom for each. Even a kitchen! And not to mention the fact that every wall facing the outside was made of slightly tinted glass…

And it overlooked a pond.

Well… it was pretty much _on _the pond. But still.

How had he managed to miss the landscape on the way here?! They were in the middle of the fucking mountains and at least a quarter of a mile away from the main estate… and the other guest houses. Just _how_ rich was Kanda and why did he even bother living in such a shitty apartment building?!

"Who _are_ you?" He found himself asking once the door was closed. The older man went straight to the kitchen and rummaged around under the sink until he pulled out a bottle of vodka. What the…?

"It's Tiedoll, he runs an art company. Antiques and paintings, but he's too fucking old to do that shit anymore." Now there was tequila on the counter as Kanda stood up and opened a few cabinets.

"No offense, but why do you live in an apartment building then?"

"I had a choice," he mumbled, the sound of glasses knocking into each other radiating from the kitchen. "He's got… two houses around where we live, but why would I wanna live there? I did for a few days and moved into an apartment so he wouldn't know. Then he found me and tried to pay the rent, and he got away with it a few times, but I hate it when he does. It's not like I can't afford it myself…"

"W-what?! So he's allowed to pay the rent, but I'm not?!"

"Yeah, because he annoys the shit out of me until I give in. He hasn't done it for a while, though. He's taken to bringing food over instead." Two shot glasses were placed on the counter and Allen immediately cringed away and sat down on the opposite couch. Well… sank… the fricken couch was comfier than his bed!

"Oh, well I've only seen him at the apartment once, sooo…"

"Yeah, well that's because you're always at work… he always picks the worst times to come over, so ignore him."

"I'm not gonna do that! He's your father!" And… there was a gasp as Kanda emerged from behind the counter with two shot glasses in his hands, each a different color. They were set on the table in front of him before Kanda sat down beside him, his body temperature making Allen's thigh warm.

"Kanda," there was a sigh as he ignored the previous statements, "I'm not drinking that."

"Whatever, Moyashi, both of the cups are gonna be empty either way." There was another sigh and Kanda covered his eyes in the crook oh his elbow, sitting back against the couch.

"Kanda… what are we to each other?" The white haired boy asked after thinking about the older man and Daisya's questions. It'd obviously be a good thing to know, no matter how humiliating it was to ask.

"Why? Are you _really _letting them get to you?" The Asian asked as he leaned forward to grab the glass, once again offering Allen a glass. The younger of the two shook his head. "Just one, to loosen up," he offered.

"BaKanda, everyone knows the 'loosen up' line doesn't work. I don't think you drugged it or anything, I just don't want any…"

"Seriously… or it'll hurt." The boy's face flushed at that and he looked away. It might have been true, but… "Just drink it."

"Are you going to, too?" Because if he wasn't, then neither was he, period. There was a nod and both shot glasses were offered to him.

"Not the best of choices, but alcohol's alcohol. And besides, it's a shot, so you won't taste it mush anyway. And…" A pause. "I don't really _know _what we… are, so whatever you think…" He just loved pauses, didn't he? "Maybe."

"Um, all right, then. I-I know I like you… but I don't know if it's more than that." He took the shot glass and sniffed the liquid, almost dropping it once the scent wafted into his nose as Kanda downed his own and reached to refill it. Then drank it. Augh, it looked _painful. _

A breath was inhaled on Kanda's end and he pushed Allen over, the liquid spilling down his throat because he hadn't completely swallowed. It burned, but not enough to hurt, and the heat donated from Kanda's body made it all feel fine. A shocked gasp was ripped out of his throat once his back hit the pillow, slightly chapped lips attacking his neck.

…And that was his weakness. He didn't care what was going on anymore, just that the Asian was kissing along his neck and jaw, sucking in a way that would surely leave a mark. Sure, it would've been nice to know what had happened the night before, but… Kanda was confident. And that… kinda felt like enough.

Lips met his own in a gentle kiss, a tongue hesitantly brushing against Allen's lower lip as Kanda's hands began exploring, picking at the edges of his shirt before letting them play with the skin right along them. It tickled and the Asian seemed to notice, his hands cautiously pushing the fabric just a bit further up his stomach to get more access to the skin. Kanda couldn't help but find it… amusing, he'd settle for, when Allen tried to continue their kiss in between the giggles.

Another second of tickling and Kanda moved his fingers away to rest on the younger boy's hips, letting them dig lightly into the bones and draw a hiss from his lover's mouth. No, this definitely wasn't comfortable.

"Go to the bedroom," he whispered against the other's swollen lips as he sat up, quickly grabbing the bottle of vodka and taking a swig once Allen had scurried down the hallway. He'd kicked his shoes off before Kanda had gotten to the room, and the idiot was frantically trying to pull his shirt over his head, yelping when his hip bumped into the bed frame. Well, Kanda wouldn't have that, no, definitely not. He was to do all the stripping.

Creeping up behind him, he wrapped his arms around Allen's thin waist, tugging him against the bed before he could pull the shirt over his neck. He gave a small whine, obviously unsatisfied that they'd been interrupted, not that Kanda cared. He silenced any other complaints with a rough kiss, pressing Allen to the bed as he let his hand drift underneath his shirt again, this time; to play with a nipple until the younger boy moaned lightly, hips pressing upwards for more pressure to his crotch.

Kanda gave a grunt at the action, body not quite needing a distraction from his objective. He would _try _to take it slowly, but he already knew he'd probably fail, considering how needy the other already was. God, he was hard, Kanda could tell that much through all the unnecessary fabric they'd bother been wearing. Taking pity on him, he eased himself backwards and rested on his heels for a second before pushing himself forward again to capture the other in another kiss, this time letting his hand make its way down Allen's body to his pants, unzipping them and reaching inwards to play with the waistband of his boxers. _Oh_ the reaction he'd received…

"Augh, Kanda! Don't tease me!" He'd hissed, cheeks flushing darker and hips helplessly flexing into Kanda's touch. The older man smirked down at him, burying a hand in his pale locks before forcing another kiss on him, fingers finally slipping past the waistband to tease at the base of Allen's erection. He earned a needy groan and another buck of his hips as he gave a weak cry. Hm, fun to tease, apparently…

He squeezed lightly, watching as Allen threw his head back, thrashing not a moment later when he used his fingernail along the vein on the underside. He was careful, oh yes, because unlike the first time they'd messed around, there wasn't enough space for error. Especially not something as painful as—no, he wouldn't go there, ever.

Eyes snapped shut when he managed to get the rest of his hand in Allen's pants, gently beginning to stroke as his other hand pulled the shirt up, up, and over his head. Well, not without Allen's help, of course, but he'd tried. So oh well.

Another kiss later, his hand was removed and focused on getting rid of the pants completely. The white haired boy made no protest as they were tugged off his ankles and thrown across the room, simply moving to turn over so he wouldn't be seen. Well, _another _thing Kanda wouldn't have.

Pulling his shirt over his head, he dropped it to the floor and grabbed the Moyashi's hips before tugging him back over; smirking at the embarrassed expression he wore.

"No need to cover up, I've already seen you," and maybe he was being a little mean, because he didn't _have _to trail his fingers down the kid's body and stop abruptly at his cock, but he did. And the groan he got for it made up for it plenty.

Allen didn't know why he was being so submissive. He really hadn't wanted to be, but he'd admittedly never had any sort of sex before. And the drunken encounter with counter certainly didn't count, considering he couldn't even remember it. But the scent in Kanda's breath was stronger than it'd been when they'd first kissed on the couch, which didn't really scare him so much as make him curious. Why was the Japanese man drinking so much?

Pouting slightly when Kanda's finger stopped right where he wanted it, he pushed himself off the bed to capture the man's lips in another kiss, this time letting his hands map out his chest and waist. He didn't even bother to hesitate when he pulled the zipper down and unbuttoned them, tugging them off of his slim hips and rubbing the sliver of skin the revealed. Now, his boxers were another story, he'd let the man do it himself. Mostly because… well, he wanted to watch. Was that illegal?

"Kanda," he huskily whispered when the other pushed him back down to the mattress, the bulge in his pants easily rubbing against Allen's unrestrained arousal. _God_, why'd he have to tease? They both wanted it and that much was obvious, so why couldn't Kanda just _do it_ already? "Please…"

With a grunt, Kanda was crawling down his body, laying kisses here and there until he reached his belly button. With a swift tongue, he followed the curves and had Allen gasping, fingers tearing at the sheets as he tried not to lose too much control. His head dove lower, lips moving along the base of his erection but not _touching. _Allen all but gave up hope.

At the same time as a curious tongue brushed the slit of his cock, the younger boy felt fingers prod at his entrance, one slipping in as the others scraped their nails along the puckered skin. Allen cried out, helplessly arching when the head of his erection was taken into the Japanese's mouth, teeth delicately rubbing against his flesh. This was Kanda, and he trusted him, so when he thrust upwards just a bit, he expected nothing more than what the man did. He was deep throated, and oh _God, _he hated being a virgin! Shit, he wouldn't even last the stretching!

Another finger was slipped in, muscles pulling them deeper than he would've like on their first plunge. It… could've been worse. Much worse, so he didn't dare complain, even when the man's mouth pulled away, instead moving to lick and nip at Allen's pale thighs until he was sure he was raw and bleeding. Not that he cared.

Even as his fingers began pushing away from each other, he took it greedily, loving every second of whatever Kanda had to offer. He wouldn't bother asking how Kanda knew what to do, that could wait until the morning.

-

I'm sooooo sorry that I'm cutting this off here! I really am! I've been horrible with updates! I shouldn't cut this off to get back on you readers good side, but it's really late right now and I'm sleep deprived. I seriously can't even keep typing. I keep looking up random communities on LJ just to distract myself from typing! I've had two thousand words typed for the longest of times, but I don't type at my mom's house and I wasn't even supposed to be on the computer this weekend. So I'm sorry! Really! *bows* Next chapter will be the end of smut and attempted plot.

And, uh, I've been really side tracked by LJ and the plot bunnies that keep attacking me for a new story! *kicks self* I wanna work on that, but then I'd have two sets of readers that I'd let down every time I didn't update. AND HOLY SHIT. It's been almost two months. *sobs* I'm freaking out. Sorry. And I have drabbles—tons of them—to post SOMEWHERE. I don't know If I should put them all in one story or add the relevant ones to this like the gay little omake I put in… two(?) chapters ago. Or maybe I'll just keep them on LJ. If you wanna know what they're about or check them out, drop a review and ask if your want.

Oh, Happy Valentine's Day! For all us single people *cough*, find something else to do! Anyone else going to The Used concert tomorrow night in Jersey? If you are I'd sooo meet you there? My other friend backed out on me, so now I'm going with my other friend. Lol, it's gonna be awesome. And it's sold out. *dances*

And another note: Holy crap. Twenty-two reviews on one chapter. Just because the rating changed to M, much? Lol, whatever. I was really happy, so that you guys a lot. Really.


End file.
